Dreamers
by kissabirde
Summary: AU: Kagome has never left her master's household. When war threatens the land, she must survive working with a captured soldier from the opposing side whose temper and languid work ethics are less than honorable. IK MS
1. Playing Nice

"Then he had another dream, and he told it to his brothers. "Listen, he said, "I had another dream, and this time the sun and moon and eleven stars were bowing down to me." Genesis 37:9

* * *

0 0

DREAMERS

0 0

CHAPTER ONE: PLAYING NICE

* * *

0 0 0 0

* * *

A gold arrow sliced through the air before claiming the center of the target. It seemed to quiver along with the rest of the gold and blue arrows that were squeezed into the tiny bull's eye. 

A straw mat hung over the target which indicated the different point values for each ring. This butt hung from the huge oak tree a good fifty yards from the young archers who were presently competing.

_'This isn't good,'_ the older girl grieved as she lowered her bow to observe the damage done. She was feeling incredibly accurate and acute with her aim this morning. _'I can't seem to miss today.'_

All her gold arrows seemed to be hitting dead center which was amazing considering how limited space was on the small butt. There were probably about seven arrows total on the target located in every possible ring. With close inspection of the bull's eye however, it was clear that gold had the lead.

"You are not treating me kindly today, Kagome." Kikyo frowned upon her companion's luck. She didn't like losing.

Steadily, she held up another one of those unfavorable arrows, and released it with more willingness than she possessed before. This time she struck dead on the mark. She smashed through Kagome's arrow along with some of the older girl's fear of emerging as the victor.

"Humph," she smirked glancing over at Kagome who stood behind her. "This next one determines the winner. Don't mess up. And don't hold back." She added.

She wouldn't dare win….or would she?

She very well could. After all, Kikyo had only thirty-two points to the other girl's thirty. All Kagome had to do was place her arrow somewhere on the target and she would automatically win.

Kagome tried to swallow the growing lump in the back of her throat as she brushed her hair aside. _'Great. Just what I need; more pressure.'_ She wiped away the perspiration forming on her forehead. She glimpsed up towards the clear blue sky, sheltering her eyes against the bright sun. When had it gotten so hot lately? It was only morning, yet it still felt like a thousand degrees out.

A light wind rustled the grass and leaves at her feet. She gladly welcomed it as it cooled her damp creamy skin. She could hear the distant noise of the ocean as its waves continued to crash upon the rocky beach. They were standing somewhere in a forest clearing that overlooked the sea. She focused her gaze back on the target.

It wasn't fair. Not only did she give Kikyo the advantage of standing closer to the target, but she also had to lose for her. Why should she have to lose? It's not like Kikyo hadn't won enough times before. In fact, now that she thought about it, she'd let Kikyo win every little 'game' they played. _Let_ her win. That's what it was. Kikyo couldn't win on sheer talent alone.

She let out a long and heavy sigh.

It was time to make a decision. To win or not to win. Kagome fingered the thin rubbery cord feeling her arm tremble as she once again resumed her graceful stance. She couldn't hesitate now. It was all so easy. All she had to do was miss the target and she'd walk away without a single scratch on her back. No harm done. The thought of beating her best friend _was_ tempting though…

No. Kagome didn't feel like facing Lady Kimi today. Especially when they were doing something that her lady disapproved of. _Disapproved of_ was an understatement. Lady Kimi had specifically told Kagome that they were not under any circumstances to play with the weapons that belonged to Lady Kikyo's deceased father. Yet here they were…playing archery with dead dad's bows and arrows.

First of all as Lady Kimi repeatedly said, it was disrespectful. Kagome already knew that. It wasn't even her idea in the first place. The father was the head of the household; the most revered and important person in the entire family. You just didn't go playing with stuff that belonged to the dead. It was enough to make them roll over in their grave.

Secondly, it was dangerous. What if during their fun Kikyo got hurt—or worse? Kagome didn't want to think about that. She couldn't bear all of the whippings and potential beatings she would receive if anything were to ever happen to Kikyo. Not to mention she would be losing the one person that was actually close to her.

But more importantly their games were not permitted mainly because Kikyo was supposed to be training to become a dutiful house wife. At the age of fourteen she was no longer a child. Her time arrived a few months ago when she could bear children. She was now eligible to marry and to start a family of her own.

She certainly didn't act like an adult though. By god, was Kikyo rebellious. She never obeyed her mother nor did she ever respect any of her superiors.

When the Queen's chief advisor visited Kazuo's family several years ago (Kazuo was Kikyo's father), Kikyo literally cursed the man and kicked him in the shin before running off to create disasters elsewhere. Apparently the man had been sent to examine Kikyo and provide her with a list of men anxiously waiting to court her. The man was livid for her wild behavior. And of course, as Kikyo's personal playmate and close friend, Kagome was given all the blame for her unruliness. But Kikyo had gotten better lately. She actually seemed interested in men…

Kagome shook her thoughts back to what she was doing.

_'No,'_ she thought at last. It wasn't worth it.

She took careful aim for the space above the target, which happened to be the branch she was observing earlier, and released the shining arrow.

Kikyo stared in wonder as the arrow sailed off course piercing a branch that hung lightly over their target. It was nowhere close.

A long silence passed between the two girls before it was interrupted by Kikyo's laughter. It was a contained and distinguished laugh, Kagome decided.

"Damn, Kagome! Grandmother has better aim than that!" She stopped abruptly after letting out another squeal of laughter. Once catching her breath, she continued in a playful tone. "You actually want me to believe that you weren't purposely trying to miss? Oh, you're so much fun!"

Kagome found nothing humorous in the situation. She was simply trying to protect herself. This wasn't her idea of fun.

She had no desire of having another "meeting" with Keiji. Keiji was the master guard for the Kazuo household. He was a stern and solemn figure that nobody ever messed with. She never told Kikyo what Keiji did to her when she and Kikyo disobeyed Lady Kimi's orders. Kikyo never understood what Kagome went through behind closed doors. She was too naïve and free-spirited to understand.

"My lady, it appears that you have won," she spoke quietly.

Kikyo sniffed, but gave up trying to tease her. "Only because you're so modest." She flashed her one of those roguishly cute and pouty faces that always made her wooers sigh in adoration. "And, since I'm the Queen's niece, you're afraid of beating me in a simple game of archery. This is why you don't care about winning."

Not true. Kagome cared. But that didn't mean she would let the temporary pleasure of one measly victory override the possible pain she might feel in the future. You just didn't go hurting the feelings of Queen Maemi's niece. She refused to do anything that might upset Kikyo and it helped that her more submissive side always won over.

Some six years ago when they were each roughly eight and ten years old, Kagome beat Kikyo in a game of chess. A harmless not to mention pointless game of chess.

The first thing Kikyo did was cry like the little baby she was. This terrified the slave girl of course. It was a sin to make your master cry. She was practically begging to be smacked. Kagome naturally tried to cheer her up by telling her that it wasn't a big deal and that she still was a great chess player. But Kikyo would hear none of it. She went so far as to tell Lady Kimi what an _awful_ thing her playmate had done to her.

That was when Kagome learned the harsh difference between being a playmate that made their masters _smile_ and being an older sister who could cream little siblings whenever they felt like it. Kagome _wasn't_ Kikyo's older sister despite their strong physical resemblance. And she most certainly wasn't Lady Kimi's daughter.

So Lady Kimi sent her to Keiji, the headman in charge of the behavior of slaves. Not many people knew about his other job though. His other occupation required him to sell slaves that Lady Kimi grew tired of, in exchange for fresh ones. This is what frightened Kagome.

There were worse things than having to entertain Kikyo. She could have been sold as a concubine to some perverted master. Or she could have been forced to do physical labor out in the sun for some lord in a rural area. But Keiji wasn't that cruel. He was actually very generous. All he did was give her a well thought-out not to mention _educational_ whipping experience. True, he did slash her back out for a good half an hour until she was just an inch away from breaking point, but she learned her lesson. All for the sake of never upsetting her lady again. Which, sure enough she never did. At least not on a frequent basis…

So this was why Kagome was so polite, so _nice_. She wanted to tear Kikyo's eyes out after that incident, but she didn't. In fact, nowadays, she felt like thanking Kikyo for teaching her how to be obedient and gracious. She remembered literally getting done on her knees to praise Buddha when Keiji didn't sell her.

Kagome learned that it was never the master's fault for punishing her. There was a saying from one of the upper-class nobles that said slaves earned their status in life by offending the gods.

Who did she ever offend?

"We should leave now." Kikyo's voice snapped her back into reality. "Mother's probably fretting over my sudden disappearance again. I wish the bitch would just leave me alone sometimes. "

"She has every right to worry." Kagome smiled weakly. Kikyo only talked with an attitude in front of Kagome. Kikyo would never speak such trash in the presence of her mother.

'_She must feel comfortable around me.' _

Oddly enough, they both felt secure in each other's presence, sort of like two peas in a pod. No matter how annoying Kikyo could get sometimes, Kagome always loved her and was grateful for their friendship. At night, they'd share secrets together and whisper what they wanted to be when they grew up. Kikyo did most of the what-I-want-to-be-when-I-grow-up wishful thinking.

But while there were endless possibilities awaiting Kikyo, Kagome already knew what she was going to be when she grew up: a slave.

It was because she was not free. Nobody would ever lay a hand on Kikyo. Nobody would ever command her to do something she didn't feel like doing or _playing_ with someone when she didn't _feel_ like playing.

It all came down to freedom.

And that's exactly what Kagome dreamed of every night.

"Since you lost, you can carry everything back home." Kikyo fidgeted with her hair and stared into a small hand mirror that she always carried with her if she engaged in any playful activities. Breaking a sweat from the blistering heat was not something she was fond of.

Kagome tried not to notice, but she couldn't help it. Kikyo was growing vainer every day now. Every time she looked at the younger girl, she was either brushing her hair or plastering another layer of make-up onto her whimsical face. This new Kikyo frightened her. She didn't want Kikyo to become a lady. If she became a lady then she'd no longer play games with her—not that Kagome minded or anything. What it meant was that she'd no longer need a playmate. Kagome would no longer serve any useful purpose. Anything that failed to serve a purpose, Kimi usually got auctioned off.

"Why are you still staring at me Kagome?" She glanced up from her compulsive item to give her a sharp reminding glare. "I don't like it when you obsess over me. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry Lady Kikyo," she responded hastily. "Forgive me for my gawking." Yeah, like she ever lost sleep at night from obsessing over her master. The very thought was laughable.

She moved to the tree at once to pick up the target. After she returned she found her friend scrutinizing her--similar to the way a lion would stare at an antelope.

"Kagome," she paused before looking up to meet the other girl's dark brown eyes. They shined like a full moon at night or perhaps a blossoming flower in the morning. Kagome's eyes were so warm and deep. Entirely captivating to the observer.

No doubt Kikyo was very attractive herself. Despite the cosmetics and the expensive dresses she wore, she had a way of carrying herself with poise and refinement that was practically unmatchable. She also possessed a cold beauty that drew men looking for danger and excitement. Her grace however came with living the life of a noble.

"Tell me Kagome, honestly." Again there was a pregnant pause. "Am I beautiful?"

For all the suspension, the girl could have seriously written a book.

This question seemed to be the flavor of the week. One's face didn't change overnight!

"My lady I assure you that you are quite lovely." But you might want to try working on that self-absorbed wispy personality of yours.

"But you are prettier."

Not this again.

Kagome smiled. "Only because you are so hard on yourself. Consider all the powerful and wealthy lords who have been watching you blossom over the years. Is that not proof enough of your beauty? They are waiting for you my lady," Kagome felt a sudden pull in her chest. "Not me."

"I suppose you're right." Her response was slow and calculating. "After all, you are just my slave. And slaves do not fall in love." She walked over to Kagome and rested her hands upon both shoulders. "But still…I envy you."

"Don't!" Kagome laughed reaching over and tickling the young girl on the side.

The other girl jumped unexpectedly with glee, her hard expression instantly dissolving into a smile. Then a new idea popped into the young girl's mind.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot that the Queen's advisor was supposed to be coming today! Mother's going to kill me if I miss another opportunity to discuss future husbands. He's probably already there!" Their previous conversation was forgotten as Kikyo started sprinting back to their estate. "Hey, I'll race you back, Kagome!"

Kagome remained where she was standing, as Kikyo got her usual head start. But her mind was a thousand miles away as she stared out to sea.

_'After all, you are just my slave. And slaves do not fall in love.'_

She shook her head before turning to catch up with her friend carrying dead dad's bows and arrows along with his target mat. She didn't know why she felt so disappointed with those last words.

* * *

0 0 0 0

* * *

"Do you see them?" The young boy whispered to his comrade. "I can't make out anything with these damn branches in the way." 

"Shut up, Makoto," the other voice snapped. "I can hear them coming. Do you want them to discover us?"

They had been hiding up in a tree for a good hour or so waiting for the Northern soldiers to pass by. There weren't that many-- probably fifty men at the most-- not counting the fifteen captured soldiers from the Southern side who were marching in chains. The fight had gone horribly wrong. Not only did they underestimate the number of men in General Kouga's army, but they had also allowed them to take advantage of them--on their own turf! And it wasn't just their primitive weapons that had cost them the win. It was also their ridiculously embarrassing fighting skills.

Yesterday, the Northerners made a surprise assault. Who would have thought they would attack from the riverside? Hadn't the Southerners, gained control over all the mainstreams and bodies of water in the area. Apparently not.

"You remember the plan?" the hanyou asked in a much gentler tone. "I'll distract them, while you go free the prisoners. Once you release them, I want you to get your skinny little ass out of there and lead them back to camp. Is that clear?" He peered over a small branch as the remnants of a worn-out army emerged from the underbrush. It looked like they'd be passing directly beneath them.

"Yes. I understand," sighed the young, but by no means feeble, adolescent. He stared at Inuyasha for a moment before they both made eye contact.

God, the kid looked like he couldn't be any older than thirteen or fourteen at the most, but here he was fighting in a man's war. What had the world come to?

"You know, not too many mercenaries would risk their lives to free a bunch of captured soldiers." Makoto spoke in a skeptical tone. "You're either an extremely nice person, or you have some secret motive that you're not telling us."

"Well aren't you the nosy one?" smirked Inuyasha before reverting his attention back to the marching army. A distant look seemed to protrude from his very eyes. "I'm not a mercenary. And stop digging around in other people's business." The demon inched his way down the tree taking careful notice not to make any noise.

_'Strange foreigner,'_ Makoto shrugged lightly before calling out in an utmost quiet voice, "Be careful!"

_"_Keh," was his response. He didn't need to be careful. Careful was for the timid and weak who were afraid of losing their lives for a noble cause.

He continued to crawl down until he was directly above the captain of the small regiment. The infantry swayed and stumbled over rocks and tree roots like they'd been shot in the legs one too many times. _He'd_ make sure to get them back on their feet though.

The young demon smiled at the captain sitting atop his "steadfast" stallion that looked like it would collapse any minute now from sheer exhaustion. Perfect. None of them would even suspect a surprise attack.

Before the commanding officer had a chance to figure out what was going on, Inuyasha was on him slamming his head against the tree. The officer fell to the ground unconscious while his buddies stared blankly at the whole scene playing before them. They were clearly still in shock. With the grace and agility of a god, Inuyasha took on ten more men throwing, punching, and clawing his way through until their battered bodies were covered in blood.

After waking the entire regiment from their weary and melancholy trance, Inuyasha felt the need to entice them some more. He leapt away until he was at least a hundred yards out of their reach. Then, turning his back towards the now disgruntled army, he leaned over and began to slapping his ass at a nice slow and steady pace.

"Hey all you Northern bastards, looks like you missed someone!" After a long series of slaps, he committed the ultimate degradation by sliding his red pants down to his knees and revealing his cheeks to the armored men.

"Yoooohooooo!" he hooted in a very feminine voice. "I bet you wished your wives had asses half as nice as mine!"

He continued on shaking his bare tush while the men advanced. With a loud series of whoops and hollers, Inuyasha was chased deep into the forest by the entire regiment. Several men remained however to keep guard over the bound prisoners.

"That's my cue," cried the boy still up in the tree that'd been waiting for the 'signal'. He made a dramatic leap from his hiding position and tackled one of the men on guard. His rapier made quick work of the man and by the time the guard slipped into afterlife, blood covered the boy's entire face.

_'One down, nine to go.'_ Makato licked the edge of sword. He was outnumbered, but that didn't scare him in the least.

"Release them if you value your lives," he said, pointing the tip of his blade toward the remaining guards. "Unchain them now!"

The prisoners stared at the kid like he'd gone crazy while the guards howled with laughter.

Fine. If they wouldn't oblige, then he could kill them without regret. Humans were foolish creatures to underestimate someone for their small stature.

When would they learn that size didn't matter?

He grinned a boyish smile. Sure, he was just a kid. But a child in human years was far different from a child in _demon_ years.

* * *

0 0 0 0

* * *

"Shit," the ill-fated hanyou concluded as he approached a cliff overlooking the sea. He was cornered with no place to run. He glanced around to see if there was any way out. The channel below him separated the Northern territory from the Southern. Across the strait was the Northern continent-- he definitely didn't want to go there. 

Something else caught his eye on the Northern region though. A young girl was standing near the edge of the overhang looking out towards the sea. She didn't seem to notice him watching her though. It was hard to make out the expression on her face, but she almost looked like she couldn't make up her mind about something. Like something was troubling her. The possibility however was quickly thrown aside as she turned around and disappeared into the vast woodland.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the magician has run out of tricks." His pursuers had finally arrived. The man who spoke stepped boldly out from the safety of his comrades. Inuyasha had never seen a man with a larger or more well-defined Mohawk in his entire life up until now. What kind of gel did the man use to get his hair to stand up so perfectly straight?

"What should we do with him? Pull out of all of his pretty white hair and toss him out to sea or should we take him back to Kouga?"

"Sankon tessou!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he moved to cut the obnoxious soldier with hair problems in half. But, before he could touch the guy, much less get close to him, he was tackled to the ground by one of his buddies.

A beaded lasso was hurled over his head before Inuyasha could dodge out of the way.

"Sit, dog!"

Inuyasha went crashing deep into the ground. What the heck!

The rope seemed to tighten around his neck. Were they trying to strangle him? He wasn't suffocating. The weight around his collar felt immense though as he tried to stand up. It felt like he was being drained of all his energy.

"What'd ya do to him, Hakkaku, use the old prayer beads?" asked the guy who had tackled him from before.

"Yeah, Ginta," replied the one named Hakkaku. "I threw on one of those necklaces they use on demons slaves to control their power. After that, all I had to do was command him to sit like the smelly, flea-ridden dog he is. The necklace works wonders. I never realized how effective these things were on demons! I know they use them all the time in the slave trading business to control powerful unwilling demons, but who would have thought that you could use it as a weapon during war?"

The two idiots started laughing their dim-witted heads off while the poor hanyou persisted on sitting up.

_'Prayer beads?__ Is that what's was holding me back?'_ Inuyasha glanced down at the interesting ornament surrounding his neck. _'I don't see what the problem is…'_ he grunted as attempted to pull the beads over his head. _'It shouldn't…'_ another tug. _'be…that… difficult!'_ The dog demon finally collapsed slamming hard into the ground as another 'Sit' command was issued from Hakkaku.

"Haha! That'll teach you, for your disgusting performance today!" Hakkaku walked right over to him and kicked the hanyou hard in the stomach.

Inuyasha groaned loudly and keeled over mumbling something that distinctly resembled, "Bitch."

"Yeah, give it to him, Hakkaku!" He could hear Ginta chanting in the background.

_'Mother,'_ Inuyasha screamed silently. Why did it hurt so bad?

He could hear the rest of the soldiers in the background who had just arrived. They were singing something indistinct, and he could feel the ground beneath him tremble. Was it his imagination or were the poor fools dancing and celebrating?

_'What a bunch of idiots. They think they've just won the whole war by capturing me."_

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as Hakkaku crouched down next to him. "You don't happen to be the Southern war hero known as Inuyasha?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I mean, I heard the guy had white hair and all, but nobody ever told me he was a filthy mutt!"

"Better a filthy mutt than a reeking wolf," Inuyasha snarled.

"Ha, you son of a bitch! I take that as a yes," barked Hakkaku before kicking him again; this time in the head. "Aren't you the funny one, Inuyasha? Only a moronic dog could lead those Southern bastards right into the trap we set yesterday. You guys never even considered the possibility that we might strike from your water routes. That's because you guys…"--another kick in the face-- "are so damn cocky!"

Inuyasha couldn't hold out much longer. Everything was getting darker by the minute. Something wasn't right though. The only times he'd ever blackened out were when he was a human. He glanced down at his claws…or more like his fingernails.

Aw, shit no. How could he be human? There was no new moon tonight!

"It looks like those beads have finally sealed your demonic powers," Hakkaku sneered indicating the necklace. "You won't be turning into a demon anytime soon. At least until you're released from the spell by your master."

His master? Were they planning on selling him into slavery? His head was pounding hard and his vision was fading fast, but he could still here their muffled voices.

"I say we send him as a present to General Kouga along with the rest of the men we captured. Kouga could use some slaves to manage his household while he's away at war. Nothing would give Kouga greater pleasure than having complete reign over a Southern leader."

Why did they keep calling him a Southerner? He was just temporarily lending his strength to the army so the Northerners wouldn't take over his people's lands.

The half-breed groaned one last time before passing out.

"Humans are so weak and fragile," mocked Ginta as he heaved the black-haired man onto his back.

"Hey!" Mohawk now stood to assume command of the leaderless regiment. "I want everybody to turn around and head back now."

Again, the rest of the men around him let out another war-like cry rejoicing over the hanyou's capture.

"Lieutenant Hakkaku!" cried a man emerging from the crowd. He was breathing hard and raspy like he'd just sprinted a mile. "I went back to check on the prisoners, and they're gone! All of them!"

"What are you talking about?" Hakkaku flared as he walked right up to the panting soldier.

"All of the prisoners of war!" stuttered the man. "Somehow, they've escaped!"

The entire forest seemed to go quiet as these last words were said.

"That's impossible!" Mohawk sputtered. "A few of the men were to stay behind and protect the surroundings!"

"They were! But when I got there, everyone on guard was dead!" He paused for a moment before continuing. "We've been duped, Hakkaku!"

Hakkaku stared long and hard at the unconscious man in Ginta's arms.

So he was just a decoy to lead them away. And they fell for it. There was more to this baka than he'd given him credit for.

A growl worked its way up Hakkaku's throat.

* * *

0 0 0 0

* * *

I've thought a lot about this story lately, but I never actually put it into writing. This is not completely original- some of the plot comes from a book I read called _Dreamers _by Angela Hunt. You might have noticed that I pulled the title from this story as well. It's a really good book to read if any of you ever happen to come across it. 

Well, I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter! Kikyo will be playing the younger companion of Kagome in this story. I just felt like changing it around. For anyone confused, Inuyasha is from the South, but he lives in a separate region. The war is between the Northerners and the Southerners (because I couldn't think of anything original). Inuyasha fights on the Southern side—why? Because I am evil and all shall be revealed in due course. Mwhahahah.

Oh and by the way—that little button to the left down there always helps me write better. Please? I could use some feedback on this story and some constructive criticism.

0 0 0 0

* * *


	2. Love at First Sight

            When he told his father as well as his brothers, his father rebuked him and said, "What is this dream you had?  Will your mother and I and your brothers actually come and bow down to the ground before you?  His brothers jealous of him, but his father kept the matter in mind.  Genesis 37:10-11

.

DREAMERS

.

CHAPTER TWO:  LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

.

.

            It felt so warm. 

            The sun was shining brightly through the clear blue sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight.  The moon reflected perfectly on the evening sun in a crescent shape.   But for some odd reason, the stars were visible.  They didn't look like the tiny specs that glistened at night.  They were much larger in fact and appeared even in the daylight.

            "Feh," whispered a human observing this strange phenomenon playing before him. 

            He was lying under the light shade of the tree facing the heavens.  It was a relatively bare tree that allowed him clear access to the vast open sky.  He could feel the cool earth beneath him as his head was propped up on some type of hard substance.  By its jagged texture, he supposed it was a rock.  But there didn't appear to be anything else in sight for miles.  Except endless sand. 

            Was he in a desert?

            "Where am I?" the man croaked.  The voice vibrating from within sounded rough and scratchy.  He didn't even recognize it as his own.  It was okay though because he felt happy.  No, happy didn't delineate the emotions circulating within him.  He felt more like…content.  Yes, he could lay here forever watching the sun and the moon and those bizarre stars. 

            He felt so good lying down looking up at those crazy stars that twinkled and smiled back at him—wait.  Stars don't smile.  He squinted his eyes against the blinding light.  Maybe they do.  It was hard to see, but sure enough they _were_ smiling.  And so was the sun.  And they had faces too.  Human faces, he decided.  And everyone was so doggone happy like him.  This was paradise in itself.

            "Ken'ichi," murmured the sun.  It was a soft and feminine voice.  Her rays of light beat gently down on his face.  "I bow before you." 

            "Ken'ichi?" he repeated dully, staring strangely up at the sight before him.  Who the heck is Ken'ichi and could suns bow? 

            He smiled tiredly letting out a big sleepy yawn.  _'Cool.'_               

            He didn't know how it happened, but the sun bowed.  And the stars seeing sun's humbleness did him the same favor.  They bowed and called out for their Ken'ichi—whoever that was. 

            While everyone was prostrating themselves before him calling out for this Ken'ichi guy, the crescent moon regarded him.  He—the moon had very masculine features—gazed upon him with a rather indifferent look, never speaking, never smiling.  Just sitting—or more like floating on the sun's left hand side.

            The human's arms and legs were spread out as he bathed in the warmth of light.  Nothing he'd ever experienced felt this good.  He felt loved.  He felt worthy.  He felt like the center of attention.  He felt…something wrapping itself around his wrist—make that both wrists….and both ankles.

            The warmth and sunshine seemed to vanish abruptly as the tree root or whatever it was constricted him until he was unable to move.  He was trapped!  It was probably those damn Northerners setting up another ambush even in his place of solitude.

            Darkness was replacing the light incredibly fast.  He was being engulfed by its suffocating presence.  He could no longer see the eternal blue that stretched for miles on.  It was just complete darkness.  He could no longer smell the pleasant outdoor aroma or feel the soft ground beneath him.  None of his senses were functioning…except his ears.

            He could hear voices.  But they didn't belong to his friendly planetary figures.

            "What should I do with him?" asked a soft spoken woman.  There was a sense of urgency in her small phrase.

            "Take Ken'ichi south to one of the smaller provinces and kill him there.  That way, nobody will find his body," drawled a man with a deep and silky voice. 

            "No!  Please master, I can't!  H—He's just a baby!" 

            The man tisked in response.  "Remember our little deal, Hisa?

            When the woman failed to speak, he pressed on.

            "I," he enunciated.  "Am willing to grant you the one thing you desire most," There was a pause to increase the moment of suspense.  _"Freedom_.  And," he chuckled softly.  "All _you_ have to do is the kill the royal brat.  Then we can both walk away happy and in ease."

            "It's your choice, Hisa."  The man with the baleful voice stopped speaking so his words had a chance to sink in.

            She didn't respond immediately--almost like she was weighing her choices.

            "Fine," she spoke in firm tone.  "I'll do it."

            Those last words of the girl named Hisa echoed throughout the head of the eavesdropping human until he felt his head would explode.  The binds on his wrist were getting tighter.  He felt like he was being dragged around like a ragged toy by some unknown force that he couldn't see or hear.  But now at least he could feel.  He was in extreme pain.  His flesh felt on fire as if it was slowly being ripped apart and he had no idea what was causing it.

            He was cruelly knocked back to conscious when his head bumped over a sharp pebble.

            "Hey come on kid, wake up."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

            "Sit up straighter, Kikyo," came the sharp and piercing voice of Lady Kimi.     "You wouldn't want our guest thinking you have a crick in your back, now do you?"  She turned slightly in her seat to face their guest of honor. "The Queen's Advisor has been kind enough to travel a great distance in order to see you.  The least you can offer him are your manners."

            As commanded, Kikyo leveled herself from a somewhat slouched position and tilted her chin up with all the grace she could muster.  She flashed a lovely smile in the advisor's direction.  "Forgive me, Dear Mother."

            Their company was seated at the head of the table in the dark of the room.  The silk curtains hung limply over the window blocking out any sunlight that might have penetrated the dining room.

            "Now, now Kimi," answered the calm and collected man.  He raised a glass of wine to his lips and took a long yet effortless sip as he stared with an unreadable expression at Kikyo.  "You mustn't be so hard on the poor girl."  He returned the bright smile she had sent him earlier with a darker version of his own though it lacked flavor.  "You've done a wonderful job of raising her."                   

            He eyed her in an approving way noticing the way her body had changed since he'd last seen her.  Her round face had narrowed somewhat, her shoulders had broadened, and she had filled out though she wore and elaborate dress to cover herself up.     

            "My dear, Kikyo how you continue to blossom before my very eyes," the shady man spoke as he brushed his dark cascading hair away from his face and leaned his head on the palm of one hand.  His other one continued to fidget with the stack of papers that lay in front of him on the smooth mahogany table. 

            Kikyo squirmed under his gaze as a faint blush grazed both cheeks.  "Arigato, Naraku-sama." 

            "We cannot describe the joy you have given us just with your simple presence.  You are much too kind, Naraku," Lady Kimi jumped in interrupting the brief exchange between daughter and the Queen's advisor.  "So have you brought another list?"  She leaned eagerly over the table to peek at the paper in front of him. 

            Naraku seemed to focus back to his papers as Kimi nosed her way into his business.  "Ah, yes."  He shot another look at Kikyo before continuing.  "Let's see. Who else is interested in the lovely Kikyo?"

            Kimi clapped her hands in excitement smiling idiotically at her daughter.  "You will have a wealthy and powerful husband in no time, my child."  She leaned across the table to touch Kikyo's chin marveling at her hidden kiss.  "Naraku and the Queen Maemi have looked everywhere for a perfect husband for you.  Isn't it wonderful to be related to the Queen?"

            Kikyo continued to flush from the enormous attention she received, while Naraku noted the similarities between daughter and mother.  Kimi was just like this when she was younger.  She was about the same age when she married the noble, Kazuo –the younger brother of Maemi.  He had fought in the war against the Southerners and had died a couple of years ago.  Now Kikyo was left as his only heir to carry on the family name.  But once she married, his name would be lost forever.  No one would ever recall the great Kazuo or any of his accomplishments.  But if only he'd had a son—then his name would pass down from generation to generation.  He would be remembered.   

            _'No,'_ Naraku considered, _'Women shouldn't inherent the position of their fathers so easily.  Women such as Maemi…'_

            "Yes, onto business," he resumed shaking his head from all seditious thoughts.  "It appears we have three men on the waiting list handpicked by the Queen herself—she is deeply interested in you, Kikyo," he added.

            "Who are they?" the young girl blurted out ignoring his seemingly unlimited sycophancy.

            "Kikyo," Kimi stated crossly.  "Do not be rude and disrespect Naraku by talking out of turn.  You _will_ hold your tongue in a man's presence" She calmly turned towards the man with a serious face. "Yes, who might these eligible bachelors be?"

            "Well," Naraku chuckled lightly.  "There is the newbie Hiko.  Son of the wealthy merchant, Jigazao.  He has requested Kikyo's hand in marriage if she's willing, but… he isn't of noble blood.  So, I don't think we'll even consider the offering."

            "Of course not."  Kimi turned her nose up and waved away the preposterous idea of some middle-class filth escorting her daughter.  "That's not an option."

            "All right," he resumed with a faint tone of skepticism as he crossed something off on his list.  "I had to make sure.  You do remember that the Queen herself married someone of a lower status."

            "You mean, Inutaisho—that mutt demon?"  Kimi nearly fainted from his name on her lips.  "Ugh, how could I forget?  She married for _love_."                

            "And look how that turned out," he added before getting back on topic.  "Shall we move on to the next suitor?"

            The woman nodded in consent.

            "Have you ever heard of a man named Hakiote?"

            "Hakiote?!  Did you just say _Hakiote_?" Lady Kimi nearly jumped out of her seat.  "He is one of the most powerful nobles in the land!" she stopped abruptly as something caught her voice.  "But I thought he was married."  Her lips bit down pessimistically. 

            "Actually," he soothed in a matter-of-fact tone while chancing a quick glance at his well-trimmed nails.  "Hakiote's wife passed away recently, and he's looking for someone else to take her place on."

            "Wait!"  Kikyo exclaimed interrupting the transaction once again.  "Just how old is this Hakiote person?"

            "He is in his late fifties to be precise," Naraku mused. 

            "What?!"  Kikyo spun her head towards her mother.  Her eyes betraying all the emotions circulating within her—fear being the most evident one.  "You don't intend to marry me to an old fart, do you dear Mother?"

            "My darling, you make it sound like you despise the offer."

            "I do—"

             "_Hakiote_ is a rich man—and an experienced one at that.  If I'm not mistaken, he would make an excellent provider, right Naraku?" she glanced up at the matchmaker for back-up.  "He is a perfect husband!" 

            Naraku nodded with a cruel smile.

            "But Mother, he is twice your age—an-and almost three times my own!"

            "Actually, four times your own," Naraku tapped his lip with the feather pen silently doing the math.

            They were quiet for awhile considering the possibility.  Kikyo was about to boil over in frustration.

            "Who is the last person?!"

            "Thank you for your time, Naraku," her mother cut in throwing her daughter a very disapproving look.  "We have already made up our minds.  _Hakiote_ is an excellent choice."

            "Of course, my lady.  It is entirely up to you."  He stood from the table to conclude their discussion looking down upon Lady Kikyo.  "Besides, the last choice was just a foolish monk searching for a wife who might bear him a child—not a good match for someone with expectations as high as your own, might I add, Kimi."  He smiled sweetly at the two ladies.   

            "I shall make all of the necessary arrangements for your daughter.  Perhaps, I'll visit Hakiote later on this week."  He approached Kikyo and rested a hand on her shoulder.  "I would have you know, Kikyo, that Hakiote is a very solemn man.  He does not appreciate childish antics or insolent behavior.  He is a respectable man meaning he expects you to be a lady at all times."

            Kikyo continued to tremble in anger.  Tears were brimming at the rim of her eyes, but no one seemed to notice.

            Naraku stared sharply up at Lady Kimi.  "Tell me, Kimi, does Kikyo still carry around that naïve playmate of hers."

            Kikyo froze.

            "Why yes…We er, have kept her around, for Kikyo's… personal satisfaction for many years now.  She was a gift from my late husband, you see…"  She seemed uncomfortable with the topic.  "I-Is that not right to still have her?"

            "I advise you to get rid of her immediately," he said simply.  "Kikyo no longer needs a playmate since she will no longer be playing silly games.  She will need to be brought up under my care."   A finger curled into the girl's sleeve.  For a moment she sat too stunned to speak.  Her eyes were wide as marbles as she slowly nodded her head disbelieving.  He smirked at her reaction before, murmuring, "Good, girl."

            "I believe it's time I leave now."  He stepped lightly on the hard tile floor.  His footsteps echoed throughout the room as he approached the door. 

            "But you just got here!"  Kimi cried out moving to intercept him from reaching the exit.  Naraku beat her to the chase though.  "You can't go now!  Please—stay for the night.  I'll give you a tour of our lovely home.  We could…get to know one another better."   She tugged at his sleeve.  

            He didn't miss the look in her eyes, but turned from her anyways.  "I'm afraid I cannot stay as there are other civil matters I must attend to.  With war threatening our provinces, the Queen needs my counsel more than ever.  I appreciate your offering, Kimi, but I must leave now."

            Lady Kimi cast her eyes downward slightly embarrassed by her own forwardness.  "I understand."

            "Kagura," he spoke in a voice barely audible, his eyes never trailing from the hostess.

            A young woman probably in her mid-twenties emerged from the hallway.  Her jet-black hair was wrapped tightly in a bun with a feather tucked neatly behind her left ear.  Her crimson colored eyes flashed sharply taking in the new acquaintances.

            "May I introduce, Kagura.  This will be your tutor, Lady Kikyo.  She will instruct you in all the necessary fundamentals of being a subordinate housewife as you see fit.  Until you are no longer in need of her assistance, she will stay with you."  His eyes traveled the length of Kagura before looking back at Kikyo.  "I suggest you pay attention; she _is_ very good."  The man nodded one final time at Lady Kimi before departing.

             Kagura gave a stern glare at the two women before bowing humbly to Lady Kimi her expression softening somewhat.  "I'm honored to teach the daughter of the great Kazuo," she smiled sweetly. 

            "Thank you for coming, Kagura," the older woman managed a tired smile before peering across the room at Kikyo who refused to meet her gaze.  "I'll leave you two alone to get to know one another."

            Kikyo refused to make eye contact with either of the women.

            "Kikyo," Lady Kimi walked slowly over until she was standing directly behind her. "Darling, I think it would be the right thing to sell Kagome today."

            Kikyo winced slightly, but made no motion to show that her mother's words had affected her.  Everything was happening so fast.  First she was getting married to an artifact, and now she had to send her best friend away.  She'd possibly never see Kagome again.

            "She my friend though!"  Kikyo bawled.  "I don't understand—why can't Kagome work in the kitchen or be a house maid?  She doesn't have to be my playmate!  That way I can still see her, Mother!"  Silent tears streamed down her face while her chest heaved uncontrollably.    

            She felt her mother's arms wrap securely around her sobbing form.  "Kikyo, listen.  This isn't meant to punish you.  It's meant to help you."  A soft hand gently eased Kikyo's face up until she was staring back into her mother's loving eyes.  "I know you, Kikyo.  Don't think for a moment, that the two of you wouldn't find some way to sneak off to play in the forest.  I'm not as gullible as I may have led you to believe."  She pressed a kiss on her forehead.  "It would interrupt your training and it could ruin your chances of ever living a successful life.  I'm your mother, Kikyo.  And I know what's best for you.  Kagome…Kagome must leave." 

            "Can't I at least say good-bye to her?"

            Her mother stroked the young girl's fine raven hair.  She brushed the bangs out of her eyes before planting another kiss on the top of her head.  "Probably not," she whispered so Kagura couldn't hear them.  "It would make her departure even harder for you.  I don't want you to be even more upset, Kikyo."

            Kikyo stood straight up with these last words. 

            "I hate you," she snapped menacingly before storming out of the room.

            On her way out her eyes met Kagura.  They froze for just a brief second each challenging the other with an icy glare before Kikyo sprinted to her chambers.

            "Well, it's nice to meet you too."  Kagura stared after her once she left. 

            "Please, don't mind her, Kagura.  She's just…upset right now," Lady Kimi walked slowly towards the exit massaging her head with delicate fingers.  The whole turn of events had given her a most unfortunate headache.  "I am very sorry, but don't stress over it; she'll be back to her old self in no time"—_after I get rid of Kagome_.  "I apologize, but I must have a word with someone, right now.  Do forgive me.  My servants will help you settle into your room since you will be living with us for quite some time.  Make yourself at home for the time being."  She smiled weakly and disappeared around the corner leaving a surprised Kagura standing all by herself with no place to go.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

            "Hey, get up, buddy," the gruff voice spoke again.  "It's a few miles to the next village, and I don't feel like hauling you all the way there." 

            "Where am I," croaked the broken hanyou as he slowly opened his eyes.  He shut them tightly when blinding light invaded the eyelets.  He didn't have a clue where he was or why he was lying on the ground eating dirt, but this much was certain: every single part of his body was screaming in pain.

            The turn of events from the day before slowly crept back to him.  His eyes shot open once more, this time paying no heed to the foregoing light.  He was a captured prisoner of war.  Mohawk had told him that he was gonna sell him and then…and then…he was a mess.  Glancing down at his clothes only confirmed this.  His normally light navy uniform was filthy black and he had cuts and bruises everywhere. From a bystander's point a view it would appear like he'd gotten into a fight with a cotton gin and lost miserably.  His arms were raised above his head with both hands bound together by heavy chains.  Somebody was dragging him by those arms.    

            "Hey moron, what do you think you're doing up there?" Inuyasha stared unflinchingly up at the bearded man that was giving him a butt burn from the friction with the ground.   

            The bulky man who was almost twice his size only glanced down impassively at the pathetic form before resuming his gaze in front of him.  "Like I said, get up.  I don't have all day." 

            "Listen _pal,_ I don't take orders from anybody especially," his eyes scanned over the man measuring him up. "A human."

            "Human?" The guy only lifted an eyebrow at him before shrugging.  "Buddy, check the mirror once in awhile.  And do me a favor—get up."

            "Hey, listen," spat a very insulted Inuyasha.  "First of all I'm not your _buddy_, and secondly I'm a demon, see?"  He reached for his fluffy ears on top of his silvery head, but felt nothing. 

            "Oh, yeah," he said reaching for the rosary beads wrapped just around his neck.  "I was in the middle of ripping this to pieces." 

            The man was growing irritated.  "Look buddy, I know you have your own personal problems and I respect that, but you really weigh a ton and I can't—" 

            Inuyasha slowly crawled to his feet.  "All right, all right, stop your whimpering I'm up—ow, damn.  That one hurt," he clenched his ribs.  "I think I broke something."  He limped lightly until he fell into pace with the man beside him his arms still aching from lack of blood circulation.

            The man allowed him to lean on him a little as they both carried on their journey to wherever they were heading.  It wasn't just the two of them though.

            Inuyasha looked steadily in front of him.  There must have been at least a hundred men and women traveling just like the two of them—bound with no hope of escape.  Their gigantic chain gang could have probably been mistaken for a regiment.  They marched with three people per row, Inuyasha being the one in the middle and the man with him to his left.  But no one was on his right.  Apparently someone had either escaped or the spot had just been vacant seeing how their row was the only one with two people.  Being in the very back of the line might have also affected this as well.  

            "Hey," Inuyasha nudged the man beside him.  "What's going on?  W-Where am I?"  His head was going off in all directions—from the worn-out dirt road they traveled on to mountains that ostensibly touched the sky.

            "Dang, you really don't have a clue do you, pretty boy?"

            Inuyasha's head whirled around just in time to catch the playful smirk on the big guy's face.  "Pretty boy?" He shot the man his best death glare who in turn just laughed.  "Yeah, keep smiling, hairy.  Just wait til my demonic powers return—then we'll see who gets the last laugh." 

            "Ooooh, big threat for someone who can barely stand, let alone walk." 

            "Feh."  The hanyou did the next best thing that came to mind when running his blatant mouth didn't work: sulk.

            "Hey, look." the burly man gestured trying to ease some of the young man's self-pity.  "We've been traveling for about two hours with me hauling you like a wagon. All of us will soon belong to the _all-mighty_ Kouga."  Those last words he uttered held just a tinge of sarcasm while he waved his hands up in the air.  "You see, these two guys—one with some messed up hairdo—dropped you off unconscious at the last stop.  And now these psychotic guards who have the nerve to call themselves human beings expect me to march at the same speed as these other guys in front of us while lugging you around like some kind of mule.  It's good that you're awake now.  You really do pack some pounds though you look as thin as a twig"

            "Well, where's our third man?" Inuyasha spoke regarding the vacant spot on his right.

            "We have one last stop before reaching Kouga's manor," he said pointing to the village up ahead.  "I reckon we'll be picking up some more people at this next place."

            "We need to escape."  Inuyasha stated bluntly his eyes darting around until they came to rest on his chained wrists. 

            "No can do, buddy." The man chuckled lightly.  "You've got spirit, but even that won't free you.  Believe me, everyone here has already tried."

            "But it's just the two of us.  If we could somehow disconnect ourselves from the people in front of us, we could get away!"

            The man bleakly shook his head.  "And how do you propose we do that?"

            "I-I don't know yet…"

            "Well that's great to hear."  

            "Hey," Inuyasha spoke with a change in topic.  "Those two men you were talking about from before—the ones who brought me here, where'd they go?"

            The man chuckled again—this time at the young man's randomness.  "Every soldier who brings in a live Southerner gets a cash prize of 1,000 yen if they sell them into slavery," the big guy answered bitterly.  "Those two ran off with the money they made on you and have probably returned to the war."  The man paused as a sudden thought crossed his mind.  "What's it been?  Nearly 17 years since we've been fighting?  I've lost track of the years since I've been here.  Northern bastards.  I bet none of them have ever done a lick of work in their entire lives without having to rely on us.  You see, all slaves in this country are Southerners or are descendents of the Southern race.  Those cocky Northerners believe themselves to be superior to our people in every plausible way—just because most of them are youkai.  They feel they need to enslave any race that's weaker than them."  The man glanced back at Inuyasha who seemed like he was dozing off on the man's cushiony shoulder.          

            "Hey wake, up you ungrateful brat I'm trying to tell you the history of this war."

            "Hu…what?—youkai are better in plausible ways?" 

            "I suppose none of you youngsters even know what we're fighting for."

            "Shut-up. I'm not some prick who needs to be lectured about this war.  Unlike most pompous idiots who join the war thinking it's some type of poetry where the soldier survives without a single scratch on their back and later on becomes a hero, _I_ know what I got myself into when I joined this stupid little war.  It's as dirty and bloody as hell.  And it always—always changes you."

            "Then you must know of the foolish Queen of the Northerners who still thinks we're responsible for the kidnap of her child.  What a load of crap that is."

            "Shit, like I care," yawned a very grumpy Inuyasha.  "I just hope they don't take over my homeland." He almost choked when he realized what he'd just said.  Funny how things slipped when you got too comfortable around people.

               The man didn't appear suspicious, but he'd learned to never trust anybody other than himself.  Yet here he was blabbing to some complete stranger about where he lived.

            "And where would that be?" the man asked casually.

            "The Risoukyou province.  What's it to you?"

"Wow kid, good luck trying to protect that.  Everybody—especially the Northerners can't wait to get there grubby hands on that little piece of gold." 

            "Why?  Besides the pretty scenery, our most profitable exports are sheep and fertilizer.  How can anybody want that?"

            "Well," the man lowered his voice.  "Since you grew up there, I think it's safe to say that you've heard of the _Jewel of Four Souls_?"

            "Keh," he scoffed.  "Everybody knows that's just a myth."

            "Myth of no myth, this country wants that jewel."

            "I know," Inuyasha hissed quickly.  "That's why I joined this stupid war."

            "So I guess your not really fighting for the Southern cause then, you just want to prevent the Northerners from taking over your homeland, am I correct?

            "Jeeze, whatever made you think that?" he rolled his eyes.

            "You're wearing the uniform just like me and all these other guys around us."

            Inuyasha looked away.  His eyes fell upon a male slave close to the front who had just tripped and fell holding up the entire line. 

            "That doesn't mean anything," he said softly regarding a patrolling guard who was strutting his way to the front to see what all the commotion was.  Another guard on duty was already beating the man senseless shouting at him to get up.  The woman next to the unfortunate man was desperately trying to silence a wailing child in front of her who was starting to irritate a guard nearby.

            Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. _'These people make me sick.'_

.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

.

            She watched from a tree as the guards entered the village along with the commercial slaves.  Her legs dangled from one of its highest branches that overlooked the entire village from within the manor's fortress-like walls.  Every Sunday afternoon when Lady Kikyo would sip tea with her mother, she would slip out into the courtyard and peak at the foreigners.  She rarely saw new people in her small world that revolved around Kikyo, so it was always a stirring experience.

            She squinted her eyes against the blinding sun to see if she recognized anyone from before.  The guards looked the same.  There was that large man in charge who always rode on his speckled chestnut tokara.  She pitied the animal for lugging the tub of lard everywhere.  Then there were his two right hand men who were apparently brothers though they looked nothing alike.  They always got into each others way when making deals with customers.  Yes, it was quite entertaining to watch them pick fights with each other and with people who held a bargain too high. 

            The people in their rich little village always seemed to be selling, exchanging or buying slaves from the slave trade.  Then the leftovers were sent to some man named Kouga where they maintained his estate while he was away at war.

            But what amazed her most was the number of slaves they were already carrying with them.  It didn't surprise her to see large numbers of people in the slave trade; it's just that she'd never seen so many _Southern_ soldiers in her entire life.  They made up at least half of the party this time.        

            "Kagome," a gruff voice spoke somewhere below interrupting her thoughts.

            Kagome's head shot down in time to see Keiji leaning against the base of her tree.  His normally long and unruly hair was tied back into a tight ponytail.  Each of his finely tuned arms were folded across his bulky chest.  The man was impressive standing at 6'5.  He could overcome anyone in both physical and verbal quarrels being quite a clever man.  But his normally sharp and perceptive mind seemed a little distracted today.                  

            "Keiji," Kagome finally breathed his name the initial shock lessening somewhat.  But it was quickly replaced with fear.  She was always afraid in his presence. 

            "Why do you address me from up there?  Come down, I must have a word with you." 

            Kagome wondered what he would do if she simply stayed where she was.  Would he climb up and drag her down if she resisted him?  Could Keiji even climb a tree?  Probably.  Keiji could do everything.  But it _would_ be funny to see him sprawled across the tree trying to catch her…

            She decided not to press her luck any further.  All in all she would still have to take her beating.  It was best not to upset the man.  She leaped nimbly down the tree gliding from branch to branch like a natural squirrel.  She finally reached ground level kneeling several feet away from Keiji.  At least there was some distance between them. 

            "Yes?" her voice squeaked.  She grasped her neck self-consciously before trying again.

            "Yes?"

            "Kagome," the man smirked.  "Relax.  I will not punish you today."

            "Y-you won't?"  Oh great, now she was stuttering.

            "No," he said simply before he turned to his back to her.  "I could really care less about your "adventures" with Lady Kikyo or why archery with Kazuo's weapons intrigues both of you so much.  But it is no concern of mine…unless Lady Kimi has a problem with it."

            "So… you knew about this morning, huh?"  She sighed sadly. 

            "Mmm," he nodded.  "I know everything."

            When she still refused to make eye contact with him, he continued.  "Come.  Let's take a walk."   

            "Wha—what?"

            "Is there a problem with that?" he called over his shoulder.

            "Um—er no." she fumbled.  "It's just that…well, we rarely _converse_."

            "I suppose not."

            He shook his head slightly as she fell into place beside him.  She had no idea where they were walking to, but she couldn't complain.  The only purpose Keiji served in her life so far was to punish her for disobeying Lady Kimi.  They never chatted and she never complained.  Keiji just did what he was told to do and that was the end to their exchange at least until Kagome broke another rule again.

            It was always a very straightforward procedure.

            "The Queen's advisor was here today," he said quietly.  "Did you know?"

            "Yes," Kagome whispered.  She paused as if she wanted to add something else, but at the last moment decided against it.

            Keiji caught it though.

            "Is there something you want to tell me?"

            His voice was kind when he spoke those last few words.  For some strange reason, Kagome felt like she could trust him despite all the pain he had caused her.  Like he understood her suffering and pain.  It really wasn't him who had caused her the pain though, was it?  It was Lady Kimi.  Keiji just followed her orders like he was supposed to.  He didn't do it to be mean.

            "I do not like that man," she stated firmly.  "Whenever…whenever he looks at me, I feel cold.  I-It's hard to explain."

            Keiji nodded again deep in thought.  "You are wise fear the man.  And you have every right to hate him.  He was the one who first introduced slavery to this country.  He is very old and very powerful despite his youthful appearance."

            "I see," Kagome murmured, unsure of how to respond. 

            They walked on for some time until Keiji led them to the manor's front gates.  He stopped when they were about a hundred yards away.  "You will hate the man even more after today," he spoke quickly as his big hands grasped her smaller ones and gently lifted them up. 

            "What do you mean?" she spoke apprehensively.  His cold touch made her shudder faintly.  With wide eyes she glanced at the gates that were slowly opening.   

            The slaves in the trade were waiting outside, but the guards—the fat man who had finally detached himself from his steed and those two brothers—she'd never seen them so close before— had already entered Kazuo's manor.  One of the brothers was hastily trying to grab and carry three of Lady Kimi's handmaidens to the chain gang.  They put up a good effort of resistance, crying and screaming at the top of their lungs, but they were no match for the bald man who overpowered them all.  Lady Kimi was always replacing handmaidens.  In exchange for the three women, the more attractive brother emerged from the gate with three other middle-aged women who looked confused and out-of-place.  One of the new women kept turning around and shouting something about her small child that was probably still manacled.  The man paid little attention to her pleas when he threw them to the ground inside the gate.

            While this brief swap took place, the fat man approached Keiji and Kagome who stood apart from struggle. 

            "Is this all?" the fat man breathed heavily.  He was sweating so much that that his shirt was translucent—a sight that none of them preferred to see. 

              "No," Keiji spoke nonchalantly.  "This one too."  He nudged Kagome over towards the man.

            "W-What?"  Her heart skipped a beat.

            "Lady Kikyo…," he said sternly.  "Is no longer in need of your assistance, Kagome.  She has wished me to remove you from her sight immediately." 

            Her eyes widened in horror.  It couldn't be true. 

            "Wait, I-I don't understand!"  The fat man had already tied her wrists together rather tightly and was tugging her towards the gate away from the manor.  "Keiji!" she nearly cried.

            "Listen," Keiji shot back at her receding form.  "I don't want hear it!  You have been _very_ fortunate to have never performed any serious labor during your stay here.  You have been treated kindly and respectably all your life—be grateful for the memories of this household!"  With that he turned his back towards them and started walking away.  "I have no control over this, please forgive me."  

            "No!!!" she struggled violently—biting and kicking any part of the lethargic animal.  "Don't take me away!!!" she screamed.

.

.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

.

            He listened absentmindedly at the rather piercing scream that erupted from within the gates.  It had been the same thing with every estate they had visited.  The loutish guards would enter; everybody would scream and try to run away; the guards would capture the slaves and haul 'em out.

            Inuyasha sighed loudly.  Bored.  Bored.  Bored.  He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

            All of the sudden there was a loud and long whistle from the crowd.  All the men around him were hooting and hollering as the gates shut tightly. 

            "Whooohooohoo, ride 'em cowgirl!"

            "Bet'cha never touched a purrty girl like _that_ before, Captain!" another one called.

            "Ooohhh, feisty!!"   

            Inuyasha glanced up to see what all the commotion was.  His eyes fell on a thin yet vehement girl who was trying to break free from the lethargic man's grasp.  _'Ewwww,"_ he thought watching the young woman clamp her teeth down into his skin making the man howl in pain.  _"That can't taste good."_

            He stared with mild interest as the man slowly made his way over to their end of the line with the young woman who kept screaming something incoherent.

            "Ooooh!  Chain her to me!" a Southern soldier called out.

            The captain ignored the pleas and comments as he proceeded to the very end of the line.  He didn't stop until he was standing right next to Inuyasha with the tear-streamed creature who had now fallen silent. 

            "Here we go, missy," the man said kindly helping her with the chains.  She only cried harder.  "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll buy you myself."  He gently touched her chin with his chubby fingers after she was all set.  "Pretty little thing.  I'll tame you." With a wink and toothy grin he walked back to his loyal steed. 

            For some strange reason, Inuyasha felt himself growl at the thought of the man touching the girl next to him in any way. 

            "Lead the way, Hiten," the generously proportioned leader called out as he rode to the front of the enormous line to join his fellow guards.  "We should reach Kouga's manor before sundown."

             "It's about time," the man beside him nudged Inuyasha waking him back up to their current situation.  "I don't know about you, buddy, but I'm getting kinda hungry."  He eyed the hanyou suspiciously who was still staring intently at the girl.  Her blank eyes however, were watching the ground blinking furiously to hold back the tears.  "Though it pains my heart, would you prefer to lean on her instead of me?" he smirked.  "Try not to get too attached though, Googly-eyes."

            "I am _not_ googly-ing!"  Inuyasha shot him a death sentence glare before looking away.  "It just makes me mad, that's all.  She's gonna slow us down if we try to escape."

            "If that's how you feel, would you mind if I swapped places with you?  I think you just offended her." 

            "Bug-off." was his only reply.

            "Look, you made her cry."  The man leaned over in front of Inuyasha to reassure the woman by gently patting her on the back.

            "I did not!  She was already a weeping mess when she came here!"

            "Don't worry Miss," he continued his gentle stroke.  "The man's a heartless idiot, but were not all like him, honest." 

            "Hey _pal_, what's that supposed to mean?"

            "It's pretty self-explanatory."

            "Well, at least I'm not some crazy old lecher!  Yeah," Inuyasha slapped the hand that was steadily moving its way down her back.  "Don't think I didn't see that.  You're a sneaky, but you can't pull the blinds over this human's eyes."

            "Old, huh?" the man glanced at Inuyasha rubbing his offended hand.  "Some women happen to like older men, like myself.  It shows reliability and wisdom."

            "Feh, maybe some women do, but its bad when someone who's old enough to be my old man is sweet talking little girls," Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in distaste.  "Besides all old age means is wrinkles and bald heads."

            "Well," the man stretched his arms behind his head.  "I'd rather be me any day than some blustering virgin chicken boy."

            Inuyasha had Pal in a headlock grip before the man could even blink.  "Let's not talk about our sex life, shall we?"

            Pal gasped slightly, but managed a weak nod.  

            Inuyasha released him and they continued on with their banter until both were left breathless and fed-up.  Kagome just stared at the ground refusing to make eye contact with either of them.  She could ignore the man's forward touching for now since nothing could really upset her more than she was at the moment.  If he tried again, she would unleash all of hell on him, but that was for later on. Somehow just listening to the immature fight reduced her violent sobs to a few sniffles.  It reminded her of the better days with Kikyo when they would disagree on certain topics and start screaming at each other. It was ironic how she had worked so hard to prevent herself from being sold; to prove that she was valuable and hardworking, but in the end it never made one inch of a difference.  And now, here she was, marching in the chain gang with two Southerners who were biting their heads off and attracting attention from everyone around them.  Perhaps Southerners were people too—able to laugh and argue like anyone other person she knew.

            Kagome smiled in spite of herself.  She was alone and inexperienced with the outside world, but somehow the future didn't scare her that much.   

.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

.

            A/N:   First of all, I'd like to say that the reason why I have all these Biblical quotes at the beginning of this fic is that my story will sort of follow the tale of Joseph in the household of Potiphar.  No, there will not be any divine interference (though I am a strong Christian believer). I just wanted everyone to be aware of that. 

            Thanks for the reviews: Windesprite-you always got my back in my stories, crystal stardust-you encouraged me to keep writing, and bloody little jasmine thanks for the rather energized review—this is also for you.  Ok, and for the rest of you.  Please RxR this chappy?  The little button in the left-hand corner works wonders when triggered.    oh, and if anyone knows how this yen-money thing works could you fill me in?  I really don't have a clue what one yen is equal to.

.

.


	3. Road Rules

"And we rejoice in the hope of the glory of God. Not only so, but we also rejoice in our sufferings, because we know that suffering produces perseverance; perseverance, character; and character, hope. And hope does not disappoint us—" Romans 5:2-5

.

.

.

DREAMERS

.

.

CHAPTER THREE: ROAD RULES

.

.

"Why don't you start us off this time, Buddy?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm no good at thinking of topics."

"Alright, let's see," Pal looked around for second. "Hmmm…" There was nothing around but dozens of hills for the cow pasture on the left side of the road. Unfortunately the scrumptious creatures were protected by a barb wire fence. Nothing over there gave him any ideas except of food. He then turned his head to look over Buddy and Quiet One. To the right side of the road was a vast woodland area no more than a quarter a mile away. Still, he couldn't think of anything.

"Come on, pokey, we don't have all day."

He stared at one of the solemn guards walking at a distance behind them, his eyes traveling the side of his waist—and the long sheath that hung from his belt. "Oooh! Okay, I got one!"

"Let's hear it then," Inuyasha chuckled in response. "I'll take anything you throw at me."

Pal smirked before grasping the chains on his wrists and holding them securely. "We'll see." He shook his hands firmly creating a light ringing noise. After that, he jingled them twice more to keep up the tempo. "Category!" he bellowed loud and clear. "Swords!"

Inuyasha joined him in their small beat—synchronizing his jingling to Pal's.

"Samurai!" Pal shouted.

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Ninja!" Inuyasha chirped back.

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Naginata!"

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Zatoichi!" Inuyasha replied hastily.

_Clink _

_Clink_

"Ta-chi!" Pal sang happily.

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Shit."

The jingling stopped abruptly.

"That's not a sword," Pal smiled.

"You took mine!" Inuyasha pointed accusingly. "I was gonna say Ta-chi!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!

"Tough luck. I still win."

Inuyasha growled something incoherent before looking away. "What kind of topic is _swords_ anyways? You might as well do armor, military rankings, or just the whole damn war while you're at it."

"There's an idea." The man smiled coyly. "Don't get all mad now, kid. I mean, a soldier should be able to identify all his weapons—from spears to daggers. You're just a little inexperienced with those types of things right now."

"What the heck is this?" Inuyasha shouted incredulously. "Another history lesson? I already told you I know everything about war—I just couldn't think of something right away! "

Pal only grunted before speaking in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm sorry I ruined your perfect winning streak, kid, but you can't have em' all."

"Whatever. The game's stupid anyways," Inuyasha huffed.

"It's good for you though. It keeps you on your toes."

"I've been on my toes for far too long already and my feet are starting to get blisters," he complained before looking the other way—which just happened to be at the quiet girl who hadn't said a word in the past hour or so despite Pal's earnest attempt to get her to speak. At least they'd gotten her to stop crying. All she did now was stare at her feet as they walked steadily on and pretended she didn't hear them. It was like nothing mattered anymore. Is this what happened to people that never got out of slavery? God, he hoped it wasn't. He just wasn't meant to be here. He wasn't meant to work or prostrate himself before someone else. He was used to it being the other way around back where he came from. Inuyasha sighed at his predicament. Why him? Why did he always get trapped in the worst places with the weirdest people?

Pal simply shrugged and scratched his long beard. "Fine we won't play it then. It's no fun when you're with a sore loser."

"Just shut the hell up." Inuyasha glared daggers at the man. This was starting to get annoying. He could feel his blood boil after that last comment and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to contain himself any longer. "If I wasn't freaking chained to you, I'd strangle you to death."

"Oh?" Pal smiled skeptically. "Sounds a little violent. Hmmm. That _would_ be an interesting game to play, but you'd never win at that either. I was going easy on you before when you decided to pull that little stunt of yours. I might not be so forgiving next time. And besides, if I did end up kicking your arss, I just don't think I could bear the thought of you getting all down on yourself again."

"You're right," he sneered. "I got an even better game that we can play, _Pal._ It's called, Shut-the-F-ck-Up, and the first one who opens their ugly trap can punch themselves on their goddamn fruity face!"

_'And there they go again'_ Kagome sighed. She was getting a little sick of their constant feuds. At first it had been surprisingly funny. She had never seen two people argue with such intense hatred. And if she did, they were between slaves whom Keiji reprimanded immediately.

But after awhile her head was starting to hurt. She didn't know what was worse—that annoying clanking sound or the tone of their bickering voices. They both gave her an inexplicable headache. They'd been playing that game for over an hour shouting topics anywhere from bugs to plants to animals. And she was sick of it. Or maybe…maybe the game bothered her so much because she wanted to play. Yes, how could she pass up the opportunity to amuse herself? She loved to play. Anything. It didn't matter what game. She could engage herself in—

_'Look at me,'_ Kagome caught herself and sadly shook her head. _'I can't go one measly day without wanting to play a silly game of Category. Ridiculous.' _

She had never heard of it until the bearded man called Pal asked if anyone remotely near him wanted to play. Since they were at the back of the line, the only people who could join in were the people in front of them. Of course those people and everyone else including her were too weary and depressed to oblige. That's when the grouchy man next to her volunteered. They were instantly absorbed with the petty excuse for entertainment—both laughing and making that awful clinging noise with no thought of the last fight they'd just had. Funny how boys were so quick to forgive and forget. So different from _girls._

"Kikyo," Kagome whispered raising her head back to observe at the clouds in the sky. Her neck hurt from leaning over so much and her back was killing her from the long walk. But whenever she looked up at the sky, everything felt so light. Almost like there was some hope; perhaps some point to life. The clouds floated so easily; so careless of her internal strife or of the way her heart felt like it was slowly being torn to pieces. The tears on her face had dried in the past hour or so, but her eyes continued to sting—a small reminder of the past she had left behind. She couldn't take her mind off of today's incident for more than a second. What had exactly happened? What had she done wrong? Did Kikyo know that she was going to be sold this morning while they were playing? And if so, why didn't she at least say good-bye? It was the least she could do for a playmate—no a friend that she had basically spent her entire life with.

_'I thought she loved me._' Kagome grieved. But somewhere in the back of her head, she couldn't help but think, _'How can anybody love a slave? They're a disgrace and abhorrence to the gods_.'

That last thought did the trick as she felt something inside her snap. A fresh wave of grief spilled over her along with more tears. And there was nothing she could do this time to hold it in.

The men next to her immediately stopped whatever they were fighting over to stare at the sad girl who was now heaving and hiccupping miserably. Her elegant, yet poorly kept gown was filthy and tattered yet it served as her only tissue to blow her red nose. But as they watched her tug on that long raven hair, they realized that that probably worked too.

_'Ewwww,_' Inuyasha thought for the second time that day. As pitiful and sorry-looking as she was, the girl sure had a knack for grossing him out. _'She better wash that when she's done.'_

"Poor lass," the man next to him reached out behind Inuyasha's back and stroked the girl's hair back and tucked it gently behind her ear.

She almost recoiled at his simple touch, but something inside stopped her from doing so. She wanted someone to touch her. She _longed_ for someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Lady Kimi always did that when Kikyo was upset, but whenever Kagome was feeling blue, there was no one to comfort her. She never felt so alone right now. Kikyo was supposed to be there for her. But even she had turned her back against Kagome. Kikyo had betrayed her. Kikyo didn't love her. No one did. Great, now she was bitter and wallowing in self-pity.

"Here," Pal reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She took it gratefully, muttering a small, "Arigato," before wiping her delicate face.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the warm exchange. The guy was such a suck up. And she…she was just a Northern bitch. The only reason her appearance had caught him off guard was because he'd recognized her as the girl from this morning. The mysterious girl standing at the edge of the cliffs looking out to sea…But that wasn't all—she also reminded him of a girl he once knew…a childhood friend…but this girl wasn't her despite their physical resemblance. No, the more he thought about it, he more he realized how different the two were. His friend had been strident and spirited whereas this girl seemed as timid as a mouse. He refused to compare them anymore. The most important difference between them was that she _was_ a Northerner while his friend _was not_. That's what counted.

He hated Northerners—every last one them including women. Therefore he hated her. Not personally—more like the Northern blood that coursed through her veins. He didn't believe that crap Pal had spouted about all Northern slaves originating from the Southern lands. It was impossible. And if by some miracle it was true, it only infuriated him more. How could they sleep at night knowing they'd broken one of the most important laws of nature? They had taken away the one thing every person and demon for that matter is _required_ to have: freedom.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss that might cheer you up?" Pal asked kindly then waved his hand in dismissal when she tried to return him the snot-ridden hankie. "Nah, you can keep it."

"Don't let her have it," Inuyasha cut in. "Or she'll start thinking that she can take whatever she wants from us like the rest of her people."

"My people?" Kagome repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes," he smiled snidely without a glance in her direction—his eyes still focused angrily on Pal's. "Northern scumbags, _your_ people."

"Now, wait a sec—" Kagome began.

"That's enough, Buddy," Pal interrupted the growing conflict with a soft growl. "This woman isn't the responsible for our current situation. So don't take your aggression out on her. She probably doesn't even have a clue what's going on in this whole war." He leaned closer to Inuyasha so the Quiet One couldn't hear. "A sheltered life, it seems, eh?"

"Trust me," Inuyasha scowled unconvinced. "I've seen plenty of women just like her. Hookers who come to you during the night acting like playful little kittens but in the end, all they do is corrupt you and sell you out to your enemies. And if they're really feeling like conniving little whores, they'll give out coordinates of where your regiment is camping for the night so in the morning they can ambush you."

The man just smiled again and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "_Buddy._ Are we trying to impress everyone by telling me you had a hooker in your tent?"

"Shut-up. You know I could care less what everyone else thinks."

"Maybe...soo, was that some kind of hypothetical reasoning sort of thing or was it from personal experience?"

"Uh, the first one," he murmured darkly still afraid that he might reveal too much of himself. As it stood, the man already had one up on him, yet he had uncovered nothing about him in return. Well, just by listening to the rambling guy, you could tell he wasn't hiding too much. Not everyone, he reminded himself, lived a secretive life.

A rather awkward silence passed between them.

"My, my, my. I do believe you're still upset from our little brawl from before. Does losing always have this kind of an effect on you?"

Yes.

"No!" Inuyasha retorted. "You think I care about that stupid game?"

Yes.

"Just don't lash out on the girl, that's all I'm saying."

"Ugh, forget it," Inuyasha cried out in defeat. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Fine," Pal folded his arms serenely.

"Fine," Inuyasha said evenly doing the same.

Pal tilted his head up and closed his eyes.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind playing that game you're talking about before," Kagome's soft-spoken voice broke through the Battle of the Silence—a game she was all too familiar with from being Kikyo's friend. She knew the consequences of not breaking that game up. One time she and Kikyo stayed up all night until the sun rose staring each other down. It was such a waste of time now that she thought about it. "That is," she looked at the man named Buddy. "If your friend doesn't mind."

"Keh, of course I mind!" He whirled around to face her grabbing her arm in the process. "You think you can just waltz right in—" That was one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made. Their faces were just mere inches apart. For the first time that day he looked at her. Actually _looked_ at her. Her tear-streamed face no longer appeared so melancholy. She seemed to radiate with a set look of determination. But her eyes, they revealed everything. If she was trying to hide her fear of him she wasn't doing a very good job. He could read her fear mixed with angst and perhaps a sense of loss. God, if he didn't look away soon, he might lose himself right then and there.

She felt his warm breath blow across her face and felt her own caught deep in her chest. Now this was a rather gauche situation. He didn't even seem to realize that his hand was wrapped tightly around her pale thin arm. Yet she didn't seem to be noticing either. They were too focused on each other's eyes. Chocolate brown eyes staring deeply into equally dark yet uncertain brown eyes. She was terrified. It was almost like he was staring right through her—past her. She didn't like that.

"I—" Kagome started,

"Aha!" Pal rejoiced. "You spoke! I win again." He grabbed Inuyasha who still hadn't moved, and ruffled his fine black hair. "Must be my lucky day or something." With that he roughly shoved Inuyasha's head down to look over at Kagome. "So you want to play, huh?"

"Wha-What?" Kagome stuttered like an idiot. Her face was burning a bright crimson color. By god, she'd never been so close to a boy in her life. Her stomach was doing flip-flips inside and she was feeling overwhelmingly dizzy. Sure, there had been that one time with a stable boy at Kazuo's manner who'd taken an interest in her a few years back and even went so far as to try to kiss her. But Kagome, like a foolish girl ran away before he could even perform the kiss and she'd told Kikyo what had happened. Kikyo, being her dutiful friend and protector made sure that Stable Boy was sold—much to Kagome's horror. It wasn't that Kagome didn't _like_ him. She just wasn't entirely _prepared_. Afterwards she felt awful about it.

Stable Boy may have made her nervous it wasn't anything compared to what she had just felt this very instant. This man, whom she had known for less than an hour had made her feel something she had never felt before…self-conscious. She wrung her fingers through her dress nervously and bit her lip. Why did time seem to freeze while she stared hopelessly into this man's eyes? It was like she couldn't think; she couldn't breathe. She could barely feel his stern hand on her arm. All she could feel was the pounding of her heart against her ribcage. She'd never seen someone with such beautiful entrancing eyes in her entire life. It was like those eyes held a hidden secret. For just a fraction of a second his eyes seemed to flash a different color. Something akin to gold. No wonder her heart was fluttering so violently.

"Forget it," Inuyasha jumped back in again. "She won't last one turn before losing." His cocky grin made her head spin all over again.

But the tingling feeling quickly faded after grasping what he had just told her. "Excuse me?" she huffed while pointing a daring finger at his chest. "For your information, I happen to be very good at this."

"Oh yeah?" He frowned at the intrusive digit poking into his rib cage rather annoyingly. His outlook on the girl on the girl was quickly dissipating. She no longer seemed so despondent or introverted—something that he preferred to this new girl. Where was all of this energy; this charisma coming from? There was a fire burning deep within her that he'd failed to notice until now. A smile worked its way onto his face. He could tell this was gonna be fun. "Alright, let's see what the crybaby can do—count me in too, Pal."

Kagome's jaw literally dropped. '_The nerve of this man!_' She silently vowed right then and there that she would never let him see her cry again.

"It's settled then," Pal cut in again before Kagome could throw out an insult. "The first person who messes up is out while the other two continuing playing. I'll start us off."

Once again the light ringing of chains sounded throughout the back of the group. It was slightly louder than before with Kagome included.

"Category!"

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Constellations!" Pal smiled wryly at Inuyasha.

_Clink_

("You f-cking can't be serious," moaned Buddy.)

_Clink_

"Virgo!" Pal shouted.

_Clink _

_Clink_

"Orion," Buddy sighed boredly.

_Clink _

_Clink_

"Pegasus!" Kagome nearly sang.

_Clink _

_Clink_

"Andromeda!"

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Aquarius."

_Clink _

_Clink_

"Columba!"

_Clink _

_Clink_

"Sextans," Pal managed another secret grin.

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Aries."

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Delphinus."

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Ah—er…"

_Clink_

They stopped upon his fumbling.

Buddy simply shrugged. "What's the matter? Run out of women, lecher?

"Ah, so you know their meanings." Pal wiped the sweat and grime off his face with the back of his hand looking a bit sheepish. "I'm impressed. You should know, my dear friend, that I only learn the important constellations. It would be completely tedious if otherwise." He gave a quick wink in Kagome's direction who was at a loss. "It's enough to _arouse_ any fine speci_man_ such as myself."

Buddy bit back the urge to laugh and instead his reply came out as a loud cough.

"Uh…" Kagome stared unaware of the insinuations taking place. "So what happens now?"

"You and me now, animal lover," Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Fine," she met his challenging gaze filled with a strange sense of excitement.

"Heh," Pal smiled. "Why don't you guys start where we left off."

"That's fine by me."

"Me too," Kagome answered quickly afraid he might think her cowardly if she didn't speak up.

"Alright," Pal jingled his chains resuming the steady beat.

_Clink _

_Clink_

"Taurus," Buddy said.

_Clink _

_Clink_

"Phoenix."

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Leo."

_Clink_

_Clink_

"Sagittarius."

"That's not a constellation," Buddy interrupted the beat with a solemn frown.

"What?" she gaped incredulously.

"I said that's not a constellation!" His voice went up a notch.

"Are you calling me a liar?" she glared. "Just because I didn't name an animal doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. Sagittarius happens to be Babylon's god of War. Trust me, ask anyone and they'll tell you that I'm right."

"Oh yeah?" he raised a brow. "Mind explaining why I've never seen let alone heard of it before?"

"Well if you've lived in the South all your life then you'd only see it during the wintertime and it'd probably be too cold to look for it. But you can see it up here in the North. I always trace out different stars that have been named."

"So now you're the astrologist?"

"No," she shook her head.

"You sound like one with that prissy Northern nobility accent."

She blushed before looked away from him. "Well, at least I don't speak like a ruffian. Gods, are you always this argumentative?"

"Just around snotty bitch know-it-alls."

"Why—why you!" she pointed a finger at him.

"Yes…?" he nodded patiently.

"Ugh! Insufferable—that's what you are! Positively insufferable," she huffed dramatically.

"Uh-huh," he looked at the ground with a put-off expression. Somehow he was expecting more than that.

She folded her arms and continued looking at the rolling hills around her with an occasional glance at the forest just beyond. She was a little disappointed in herself too. _'Come on, Kagome that sucked. You're wittier than that.'_

"Can't you keep your voices down a bit?" a man with curly red hair in front of Buddy turned around and stared at him with a serious expression on his face. "I'm tired of listening to your squabbles."

Shut-up friggin carrot-top prick. You're just mad and bitter cuz nobody asked you to play."

"So I guess that means that you've lost twice in a row now," Pal whispered quietly to Inuyasha.

"Will you also shut-up for once? I told you I'm not in the mood."

"OOoh, Doll-face is grouchy," Pal puffed his face up like Buddy's.

"Jeeze, you're like my mom when she's trying to act cool around my friends."

"You wound me."

"Get used to it."

"And here I was under the impression that I was your only friend."

"If that were true then I'd wound myself as well," he chuckled.

"Ah, well you say that now, but one day you'll find yourself completely alone in this world and you'll be begging for just one person to show you kindness and lend you a helping hand when in you're in need."

_'Been there done that_,' Kagome laughed to herself.

"Keh, I don't need anyone."

"Of course."

They walked on in silence as the sun continued to dip lower in the sky. The dirt road seemed to widen as the slaves approached a junction. They were less than a mile from their destination. Everyone else had fallen silent sensing the ominous presence of General of the Northern Army's estate drawing closer. A heavy cloud of dread mixed with uncertainty and apprehension seemed to loom over the marching slaves. Nobody was smiling. Even the guards seemed tense.

"Why is everyone so scared?" Kagome whispered.

"Aren't you?" Pal responded quietly.

"I don't know. Should I be?"

"Feh, I'm not scared," Buddy mumbled. "The guy's a wolf. He may be ugly, but other than that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Buddy…" she smiled warmly.

His face paled at the informal address. "Who the f-ck said you can call me 'Buddy', whore? Don't freakin act like you know m—"

A huge explosion shattered the air cutting Buddy off. It erupted somewhere near the edge of the forest sending tremors beneath the floor knocking them and everyone else connected to the dusty ground. Several moments passed before everyone could register what was taking place.

Kagome was sprawled out on the floor with a pair of arms encircling her. _'Buddy?'_ His eyes were alert yet his face remained calm and almost passive as he knelt over her.

Somewhere in the distance a man appeared from the forest shouting something about broken defenses. The guards who had managed to stay on foot watched the man and several others now emerging from the dense woodland area in utmost confusion. Their piqued curiosity however did nothing to decipher or heed the obvious warnings.

Suddenly, a deafening whistle pierced the night sky. Kagome watched both fascinated and horrified as the front part of the line was engulfed in orange flame. It felt like an earthquake as her head was tossed hard against the ground. The last thing she felt was Buddy's warm body as he was also thrown flush against her while she slipped quietly into darkness.

"They're bombing us!" One of the guards shouted. "Someone tell them these slaves are their men! Tell them to stop firing at us!" The shouts and screams of the guards and others however went unheard as a huge division of men appeared out of the forest. They sported the dark navy Southern colors giving the impression that they were in no mood to accept surrender.

"How the hell did they manage to penetrate this far into the region?" Buddy whispered in quiet praise. He knew he should be scared considering his situation. He and all of his other Southern captured prisoners were in danger, but he couldn't wipe the smile that had formed on his face even if he tried. His Southern comrades had finally done it! Here was his chance to escape!

A series of sickening screeches sounded through the evening sky however made his stomach turn over.

"Aw, shi—" He felt the heat of the blast before he even saw it come. The slaves in the front of the line were instantly wiped out. He knelt even lower to the ground almost crushing the girl beneath her. Maybe he could use her as a shield. No, she wasn't big enough to protect him from a canon…and perhaps it was little dishonorable on his part too. More shrills of canons filled the air as he prepared himself. He had lived a good life. He had served his province well. He was ready for death—even if he died in the hands of his own people. _'They aren't my people,_' he reminded himself even at a time such as this. _'Ha, damn Southerners and Northerners.' _

As the noise grew louder he felt a massive force land on top of him at the last moment followed up by the most deafening explosion. Nothing in all his life could have prepared him for right now. He shut his eyes tight holding onto the girl beneath him with dear life praying that if he didn't live, she might. He waited to feel his body torn apart from the explosion, but it never came. To his surprise, he saw neither the white light of heaven nor the dark red of hell. He unconsciously clung tighter to the girl who had become frightfully limp. Gods, he was actually scared for once in his life!

The massacre continued for several minutes until at last the firing ceased. Buddy peeked through the crowds of dead bodies and saw the Southerners…retreating? Why? Had they accomplished their mission? Were they just trying to scare the Northerners or had they already annihilated them and just felt like blowing up innocent slaves for the heck of it? Had they mistaken them for a regiment? After all, there were at least a hundred of them—easily mistaken for something they were not. What the hell was going on? Since when had the Southerners ever taken the initiative to invade the Northern lands? Weren't they all about defense?

He rolled out from whatever had fallen on him in the brief exchange. Only to see the smiling face of Pal who had thrown himself over both Inuyasha and the girl at the last second. His shirt was covered in deep red and blood trickled down his chin.

_'Pal…_.._'_

.

.

.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

.

.

Author's Notes:

Wow did this chapter take me forever to write. It was hard getting any of my ideas to fit in without ruining or giving away something later on. Ah, well there's the beauty in taking a month off to plan. Anyways, more fluff should be coming in the next chapter. I'm a fluff fan.

Ah, the game of Category. It's a great family game to play when you're stuck in the car for hours and you're tired of naming license plates of cars from different states.

I wanted to give out the list for some of the definitions of constellations since one part of the story may have seemed a little confusing:

Virgo: maiden

Andromeda: chained lady

Sextans: sextant

Basically, the only constellations Pal knew were those of woman…and sextans—well that implies enough I'm sure

If you haven't caught on, Inuyasha calls the man, Pal and Pal calls Inuyasha, Buddy. Not too confusing I hope…

.

Okay, as always thanks to:

Windesprite, my proofreader, ur so awesome

Aislin, yeah, I thought I'd make Kikyo immature for once. She's too serious in other stories for her own good.

Blizzard-shadow-venus, I promise more fluff in the next chappy as well

HyperAnimeWolf, I agree with you, long chapters are wonderful. I'll try to write more next time

Cool-chick-rae, I'm glad you're an Inuyasha fan now. Trust me the shows just as addicting as Pokemon or Cardcaptors

InsanelyHappy, great pen name.

Carmella, I had as much of fun writing this story as you did reading it.

Thanks for the reviews. Really, reviews do inspire me. So anyways, if you feel like reading more, just click the lil button in left hand corner…and hopefully I'll come through.

.

.


	4. Inuyasha

"So when the Midianite merchants came by, his brothers pulled Joseph up out of the cistern and sold him for twenty shekels of silver to the Ishmaelites, who took him to Egypt." Genesis 37:28.

* * *

0 0

DREAMERS

0 0

CHAPTER FOUR: INU-YASHA

* * *

0 0 0 0

* * *

A young girl in her early teens rounded a corner of walls filled with intricate paintings and dozens of mirrors and rapped lightly on a delicately engraved mahogany door of one of the guest rooms. "Milady?" 

There was a short silence followed by a soft, "Kanna? Is that you?"

"Yes Milady. I've come to inform you that your carriage is ready. It awaits you at the main gate whenever you wish to leave."

"Thank you, you may leave now," came a gentle yet strained reply.

The girl named Kanna made no motion of leaving.

"Is everything all right, Madam?" she squeaked easing the door open and peeking inside.

What she saw stole her breathe away. The room was everything a servant such as herself had imagined in a grand palace. It was furnished with a large four-poster bed with different patterns and markings on the stands. Pure white silk curtains hung from a number of windows that allowed sunlight to pour into the room from all directions casting a warm glow in the room. Porcelain vases filled with fresh wildflowers were set neatly all over the elegant and finished pieces of furniture.

The only thing missing now was her lady.

The girl slipped timidly into the sacred place. There was no use trying to hide her awe. Without a doubt she was out of place. If she became too distracted she'd end up breaking something that was probably worth ten times more than her life.

"Kanna," said her Lady making her start. "What are you doing, here? I thought I made it clear that you were to wait outside."

A pale young woman dressed in a pale blue kimono stood peering out at the horizon of the front balcony. Her dark hair was swept into a bun with soft curling tendrils that hung and shaped her face. Her Lady's gaze fixed on the intruder.

"Forgive me for my disobedience, but you seem distressed today, Milady," Kanna whispered in concern. "I know it is not my place, but I cannot help it. You have been melancholy ever since we arrived here. And now that we are leaving it's even worse. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," she clipped. "You need not trouble yourself in matters that do not concern you." She pulled back from the ledge and made her way into the main room where the Kanna stood waiting. Despite her cool manner her expression remained anxious and tense. "The negotiations with the Queen and the Council did not go as planned, but we will think of something else." She let out a deflated sigh. "If it weren't for the Queen's presumptuous step-son and that intuitive advisor, I'm sure they would listen to me!"

"I see," Kanna murmured. So that was it. Slavery would not be abolished just yet. Somehow she knew it wouldn't be that easy. "What about peasant's rights? Did you mention that to Izayoi?"

"Kanna!" her lady's eyes widened like she was seeing a ghost. "You dare address Queen Maemi so informally? You have forgotten yourself. But yes, the Queen has considered the movement. Equality has always been a problem among her subjects. Now go. I do not wish to discuss the rest of it now when someone might be listening. I do not trust myself here."

"Yes, Milady, of course." Kanna turned to leave before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find the softened eyes of her master upon her. "Is there something else?"

"No Kanna. I just…wanted to thank you. I appreciate your patience in all of this especially when you must put up with me, but I promise things will get better soon."

Kanna revealed one of those rare smiles. "Madam, your happiness is my first priority." She walked quietly out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Once she was gone, the woman glanced around her scanning the room to see if she had forgotten anything important. She would hate to return a second time this month if she had left one of her belongings behind. And as if it wasn't enough that all of the disdainful courtesans in the palace had treated her badly and made her never want to come back. No, this noble was not suited here especially when she had no friends. The countryside was a far more pleasant place.

She decided to check herself in the mirror one last time before she left. There were several mirrors located throughout the room so she could not have escaped herself even if she tried. It was obvious that the usual glow on her face had dimmed somewhat over the past week. Even Kanna had noticed it. She pinched her cheeks to bring some flush back into her face before tugging at her curls.

Behind her the door creaked open.

"Kanna, how many times do I have to tell you that I am fi—" she froze upon seeing a man's face gazing steadily back at her in the mirror's reflection.

"You!" she whirled around to face the intruder.

"Yes," he answered casually. "And perhaps it would not be so difficult address me by my title when you are speaking to royalty, _Lady_ Rin."

Yes, definitely Queen Maemi's presumptuous step-son.

"Prince Sesshomaru," she hissed.

"Leaving so soon? I saw your baggage and the carriage out front," he took advantage of her shock by stepping freely into the room. "Tell me that the idealist has not already given up? Who else will I debate with if you should leave?"

Royalty or not, she was ready to strangle him.

"You sir, are no gentleman. How is it that the leader of the Northern country can survive living with himself when taking pleasure in the conflict of others, and the suffering of his own country and people."

"So now I'm tactless," he mused aloud.

"More like insufficient. His highness is no more fit to rule the kingdom than is a wolf meant to lead a pack of sheep.

"Careful," he growled. "Just because I am fond of you does not mean that I will tolerate even the slightest hint of treason."

"I would not dare," she spat. "Though my feelings towards you are expendable, I am quite pleased with the Queen. _She_ at least listens to the opinions of others rather than dismisses someone because of their gender and lesser status."

He let out courteous chuckle. "My dear Rin. Do you truly believe that the Queen _actually_ considered any of those ridiculous points you made last night. Slavery is morally wrong and the peasants are starving, yes, I know. But let me ask you this: Who is harvesting the food that sits on your plate from meal to meal each day? And who is it that is paying the taxes that finance the war effort?"

Her honey brown eyes flashed dangerously.

Seeing his opportunity wide open, he closed in. "Correct me if I am wrong, but your innovative ideas cause more problems than they actually solve."

"Explain yourself," she spoke curtly.

"As you know our slaves are imported from the Southern nation, more specifically the southern army," he walked over to the fireplace and leaned against the mantle. "Say we liberate them. Then what? Do we kill them since they're technically still the enemy no matter how long they've been enslaved…or do we just let them go to rejoin the southern army?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps we convince them to fight on our side…"

"You mock me," Rin whispered.

"And then if we give the peasants some room to work out their problems we always run the risk of facing a rebellion. They are more deviant then you give them credit for. And whether or not you see me fit to rule this country, I will not allow a revolution to erupt from the lower classes especially when we are so busy with this war." He pursed his lips as if wanting to say more, but decided against. Instead he studied her closely expecting another drastic reaction.

"You honestly surprise me."

"How so?" he arched that elegant brow.

"In all the meetings I've had with the Queen and her Council, I've never heard his highness utter more than a single phrase—though critical and insulting it might have been—when addressing me. And now you walk into my chambers—out of the blue without even scheduling an appointment to recite a speech that invalidates everything I thought I made clear yesterday." She folded her arms. "And here I was beginning to think the Prince was a reserved gentleman."

Sesshomaru listened indifferently. "Perhaps you bring out a different side of me when no one else is around." His gaze returned to hers this time with a more suggestive meaning.

She felt a rush of excitement run through her blood. It should have been a sin for anyone so proud and authoritative to have such gorgeous intimidating eyes. And hair. Unfortunately the Prince was indeed attractive; this only added to fuel his overconfidence and spoiled behavior.

But she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. How was she ever supposed to help those in no position to help themselves if she was having inappropriate thoughts of the Prince who went against all of her beliefs? "Have you even considered peaceful offers with the Southern region? From what I've heard peace works quite smoothly…when attempted."

"Incredible," he smiled. "Now you're a pacifist."

"There is nothing wrong with wishing for peace!" she stamped her foot.

"It's not so easy," his eyes flickered. "How does the adage go? 'Simple words for the simple-minded.'"

"How can you conclude peace as failed effort if you've never tried it before?"

"There will be peace," Sesshomaru stated generously. "Just as soon as the South surrenders unconditionally to our empire."

"I must be going now," she threw her hands up in the air turning abruptly towards the door. "It's no use arguing with you. My father has fallen rather ill and I must be by his side to support him."

"Hakiote," the Prince murmured. "As I recall the old man is having heart problems again. But he insists on remarrying. I believe he intends to court the lovely Kikyo."

"Yes," she nodded through gritted teeth. Old man? How dare he disrespect her father. It was true that her father was interested in a woman much younger than herself. Rin openly opposed the idea, but who was she to deny her father's happiness? After her mother had died, her father had become gravely ill. She wanted nothing more than for him to get well again. "I hope he gets better. As his only child, I should be by his side in case his condition decides to take a turn for the worst."

"I see."

"Yes, well," she fidgeted with the lace on the front of her dress. "I suppose it was somewhat kind of you to bid me farewell." Her smile though very endearing was clearly forced.

"I did not come to _wish you farewell_," he answered coldly. "I came to confirm that you had left. Apparently I was mistaken."

_'Count to ten, Rin. Just count to ten and breathe in then breathe out.' _

"Of course," she blinked calmly. With a small obeisance she stepped boldly out of the room without a second glance back. Before closing the door she managed a very polite, "No doubt our self-absorbed Prince prefers this hallway and guestroom to any of the others in the palace. It has the most mirrors. This way he can gaze at his unwelcoming face all day long and wonder why on earth the whole palace thinks he's an ass."

She slammed the door behind her making the walls rattle.

The Prince glowered at the door long after she left contemplating her words.

* * *

0 0 0 0

* * *

"Pal!" he shouted louder this time. When the man continued smiling, Buddy knew the worst had occurred. He hoisted the older man on his shoulders. The explosion had snapped the chains and they were finally free. "I gotta get you outta here before it's too late, pal." 

"Come on," he nudged Kagome with his foot. "Wake up."

She stirred several seconds later. "Wha-what….?" She breathed heavily. "Buddy?" she looked up at him before looking up at the man on his shoulders. Her face paled. "Pal!"

"He's badly hurt," Inuyasha spoke quickly. "We need to get him out of here before they come back with reinforcements."

Kagome nodded slowly before standing up. "Do you need help carrying him?" She stared at the rather large man taking in his size knowing it was impossible for such a scrawny boy to carry him.

"No," Buddy's eyes narrowed. "I need you to walk."

She tilted her face to the side. "Why do you want me to come along? It seems you are quite capable of finding a doctor for Pal by yourself."

"Because," he gave her a pointed at the chain where they still remained connected to one another. "It's not like I really have a choice."

"Well, yes," realization finally dawning on her. "That would be a problem."

"Come," he tugged her along clenching his teeth from the pain in his ribs. It had been an eventful day. First being hunted down by the Northern army and now surviving a bombardment from his own men.

"Is everyone else—" she glanced back at the rest of the slaves.

"Dead," he answered her question darkly.

She fell silent.

"Unless they've already escaped like us or they're just playing dead so when the army returns they won't have to be hunted down."

She winced ever so slightly. "How horrible."

They slipped into the forest just as dusk was setting in and trudged under the forest pines. Kagome followed Buddy's lead trusting that he knew where he was taking them. It wouldn't have been so bad if they could stop and ask for directions. But the odds of that occurring were far from possible especially with the common knowledge that men never stopped to ask for directions.

What seemed like an hour later, Buddy finally stopped and eased Pal onto the forest floor and began examining his fatal wound. Kagome knelt by his side feeling rather faint from all the blood.

Pal's eyes flickered momentarily. His head rolled to the side causing a surprised reaction.

"Hey," Pal smiled. His eyes held their same perceptive twinkle. "Thanks for not leaving me to rot with the others. You guys are true friends."

"Shut-up," Buddy whispered unevenly. Why did bad things always happen to good people? "You need to conserve your energy."

Pal just smirked and patted Buddy on the shoulder. "Y-you," he choked before trying again. "You don't know how much you remind me of my son. So pushy, but always has a good heart. You need to show it more often."

Buddy glanced at Kagome with a pained expression. "He's delusional."

"Buddy, please," Kagome shot him a look before turning to Pal. "Pal, you don't have a son," she quietly informed him. Or at least she didn't think he did…

"Eh, let him think it if it makes the old man happy," Buddy stood up. "Come on, Wench, let's go find something to stop that bleeding. We need to hurry. We don't have that much time." He sighed and stared down at the weary middle-aged man. "Can you do us a favor and stay alive until we come back. And promise not to go wandering off?"

Pal reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's shirt before they could leave. "No you don't understand," he choked out.

Kagome and Buddy exchanged looks.

"We all wanted him to go into priesthood hoping to keep him away from this petty war," his eyes became glossy and distant. He looked around. "The world has become such an ugly place. If he had just followed the plan and become a monk…h-he could have…he could have repaired the damages and sins committed in this war. He could have made the world a better place." Pal broke down weeping.

"Shh, shh," Kagome whispered words of comfort to him and wrapped her arms around his head. "Hush now, Pal. It'll be alright." She had to admit she almost believed what he was telling her.

"But something happened…" his words came out in ragged breaths. "My son. I don't know what changed him and made him decide to through his lot with the Northerners. He became a traitor to his own country—a spy. He sold us out just so he could have a position in the Northern Council…the manipulative bastards."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. _The Northern Council..._Where had he heard that name before?

"Don't move," he commanded removing Pal's grip from his shirt. "I promise we'll be right back and we'll have plenty of time to listen to your story."

"Come on, girl," Inuyasha beckoned Kagome.

Kagome followed Buddy deep into the forest looking back somewhat hesitantly.

_Was her nation really as horrible as the stories led her to believe? _She couldn't help but feel ashamed of who she was.

They returned sometime later with herbs and water. Kagome broke down when Buddy confirmed Pal had bled to death in their absence.

* * *

0 0 0 0

* * *

It was a weak attempt at a grave, but it was more than any regular casualty would have expected in times of war. A soldier would have been grateful to be buried in a serene forest than have their body picked apart by buzzards, played with and defiled by soldiers of the opposing side, or simply left to decompose in the scorching sun. 

"Now what?" Kagome kicked a pinecone lying on the ground and watched as it went sailing into nearby bushes. She glanced at Buddy who had completed his task of burying Pal.

"Now," he paused brushing the dirt off his hands. "We go our separate ways." He leaned against a sword he had found lying on the ground from the battlefield that he used to dig the hole and looked idly at her.

"But you can't just leave me here!" She burst out.

"Why not? Are you so used to having people tell you what to do that you don't have a clue how to live your own life? You're free. Go celebrate."

"I know how to live free," she answered lamely. "I'm just not fond on living off of rocks and pine needles. And besides," she jingled the chain between them. "You can't exactly go anywhere without me."

With a single sweep of the blade, he snapped the chain. He smiled smugly at her shocked expression. "Technically," he said before turning and walking away. "I can."

She stared blankly at the space he had occupied only moments before. "Wait!" she called to his retreating form.

He either didn't hear her or he heard her and chose not to listen.

"Please Buddy," she ran after him. "I-I…You can't just abandon a girl in the middle of the woods. It's not chivalrous." She cut him off and stood was blocking the path. "We don't even know where we are and I'm pretty sure you don't have a clue either."

He gave her a slanted look before pushing her aside. "If I don't know where I'm going then maybe you should stop following me. Besides, nobody follows the chivalry code anymore."

"We should stick together," she offered. "Two heads are better than one."

"Not in this case." He continued walking.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"But I can cook for you," she replied hastily.

He stopped, but didn't face her. "_You_ can cook?"

"Well, no. But I can learn."

"Keh," he suppressed a smirk. "I thought so."

"Please take me with you!" She grabbed his arm.

"No, Oye! Get off me woman!" He shook her off.

"Please Buddy?"

"No! You're like my relatives after the holidays."

"Buddy?"

"The thing that wouldn't leave."

"Please?"

"Listen, we all got our crosses to bear and really, I'm sorry you've been such a pampered indoor girl all your life and you don't know how to survive on your own, but you should have thought of that before you became a slave."

"Since when did I ever _want_ to be a slave!" Her voice was rising along with her temper.

"I don't know. The point is that this is your problem not mine."

"Buddy!"

"And will u stop calling me that god-forsaken-name woman! It's not my real name! Get it through your head that I-Am-Not-Your-Friend!"

"Buddy! Buddy! Buddy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs causing birds to scatter from the trees.

He flinched at her before narrowing his eyes. "Call me _Buddy_ one more time and I swear I'll make you regret it."

"The other man called you that name, why can't I?"

"Because," he answered in a childish tone. "I liked him better than you. That and the fact I can't stand kids."

"I'm not a child," she retorted.

"Yeah, I know, just a brat." He evaded her once again and continued on with his chartered path.

Something snapped within her. "Buddy," she whispered defiantly.

The stranger froze in his tracks before slowly turning his head. Without warning, he let out a menacing growl, "Strike three."

In two long strides, he closed the distance between them. Grabbing the sleeves of her dress with both arms, he roughly slammed her against a nearby tree pinning her body against his own. He raised her up by the shoulders so her feet barely scraped the ground.

Kagome yelped as her head collided with the tree. For a brief instance, stars danced and played before her eyes until they slowly faded and were replaced by the darkest brown eyes she had ever witnessed in her life. Her body would have melted if she wasn't sharply reminded by the iron locked arms that were crushing her small frame.

"Are you scared?" his deep voice penetrated her frivolous thoughts.

Her body seemed to be trembling all over. Was he going to kill her? She closed her eyes to block him out hoping that if he did, he would do it quickly and get it over with.

"I asked you a question," he whispered seductively in her ear. "You know, as I was observing the lovely forest scenery, I noticed there wasn't a single person within miles to hear you scream if I were a deranged rapist." He slid the blade he had in one hand across her neck so it lightly grazed her skin. "Or I could just kill you right here and rid myself of your annoying, _pathetic_ attachment to me.

"Let me go," she cried out.

He pressed harder against her still. "Well, aren't we the imposing one?" he chided, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "You seemed like you were enjoying my company only moments ago, why the change in thought?"

Kagome shuddered involuntarily. "You're hurting me."

In an instant his hands were gone and Kagome slumped to the base of the tree. She looked up at him only to find him examining his sword, evidently bored.

She rose cautiously to her feet regarding him carefully.

"Seriously," he started as if he were discussing the weather to a stranger. "We could have concluded a very pleasant evening together if you were more cooperative."

Her anger rose to a new level. Not thinking, she smacked him plain across the face.

The slap echoed in the stillness of the forest.

He barely budged. Instead he merely shifted his bruised jaw and set the sword over his right shoulder.

"Frigid bitch," he smoothed his pained cheek. "And I thought you enjoyed the attention."

She merely glared back at him. "You're an ass."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It was worth the fun."

Kagome smoothed her hair and touched her neck delicately still feeling the cool touch of the blade where it had rested dangerously on her throat.

"Don't touch me again."

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Madame." He gave a fancy bow.

There was a pregnant pause while Inuyasha shifted his weight to the other foot. He didn't seem even the slightest bit phased or guilty of his inappropriate behavior.

"So what is your real name then?" she spat at him. "I have to call you something. I'll tell you my name so you'll stop referring to me as wench. It's Kagome."

Inuyasha made a face. He hated introductions. It felt awkward being introduced to someone he'd already met—especially someone he'd been through so much with in a short period of time. It wasn't just that though. By giving out his name, it meant that he was left potentially vulnerable to his enemies. Was it worth the risk telling this girl? Would it hurt him later on?

_What the heck. She's just a girl._

"Inu-yasha."

She stared peculiarly at him. "A man called Dog-demon? Interesting choice of name."

"Yeah…my parents were kind of obsessed with dogs," he lied. Truth be told, he was really adopted as a young pup. An old couple had found him abandoned on their doorstep and took him as their own. They didn't give him a name though because he had already been given a name; a collar was found around his neck bearing the word: Inu-yasha.

"So where are you from?"

"Nice try," he stared suspiciously at her. "I think that's enough questions for today."

"I was just trying to be friendly."

"And pleasantries are a waste of my time. If you want to follow me, which I suggest you don't, but if you decide you do… then you can," he wrinkled his nose a bit. "Just don't talk or get in my way because by gods, we are not playing stupid games with Pal anymore—that was only to pass the time."

"Understood," she nodded. "Stay out of the way and keep quiet."

_'This girl is too trusting_,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"And don't fall behind," he added. "I am not going to wait for you to catch your silly little ass up."

"And don't fall behind."

He gave her a warning look. "Stop repeating me like some damn army training camp. I'm sick of war as it is."

He sidestepped back onto the small forest path and started heading in the direction he was going towards before. Kagome followed closely behind him but not before a voice called out in the opposite direction.

"A soldier sick of war? What a prat."

The two escapers whirled around.

A well-built man cloaked in animal fur emerged from the underbrush with a dozen other men clothed in the same attire. The leading figure stared intently at them with sharp blue eyes. His dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and his ears were pointed at the tips. A fluffy dark tail swished back in forth with a mind of its own in apparent satisfaction.

"Well, well, well," the wolf-man rested his toned arms on his hips. "It seems we have discovered the last of the runaways."

Inuyasha had not moved since the man had spoken. He recognized him immediately by face. It was Kouga.

"General Kouga," Inuyasha growled testily. "The leader of wimpy wolves."

Kouga just smirked. "I see you've heard of me. Then you must know of what we've done to the Southern army. How we've decimated nearly all their pathetic troops single-handedly. How we've pillaged and destroyed their regions, made better use of their women and—oh wait," he stopped looking thoughtfully at the other man. "You're a Southerner, aren't you? Must have slipped my mind." He tapped his forehead with a grin.

The hair bristled on the back of Inuyasha's neck. "Fucking idiot."

Kagome inched behind Inuyasha trying to conceal herself. Of course he saw her. "And what have we here, a young lady?" Kouga casually strolled over to her. He pushed Inuyasha lightly aside to get a better look. "Pretty little thing."

Inuyasha instantly retaliated lunging at the wolf. The wolf-demon merely shoved him to the ground kicking him hard in the stomach. "Typical human brashness," Kouga smirked while his foot remained comfortably on Inuyasha's back pinning him to the ground. "Yet they never have the strength to back themselves up. Must be miserable to be so weak."

"Only you would know."

Without bothering to ask, Kouga grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair and sniffed it. "And she smells good too."

"Get off me!" Kagome hit him uselessly.

"Give her over here, Kouga," one of the wolf's comrades leered from the other side. "It's been _so_ long."

"Yeah," another shouted. "We could use some fun."

"Go on and have her," Inuyasha sputtered from the ground.

Kagome shot the human hanyou a confused look.

"What did you say, shit-face?" Kouga looked down at him.

"I said take her."  
"So obliging. I thank you human, but I don't need your permission to take what I want."

"Keh, it's your funeral."

"What does that mean?" Kouga raised a brow.

"It means she's got venereal problems."

Kouga's hand instantly recoiled from the girl. "Like what?"

"Oh well I'm no expert," Inuyasha slowly sat up. "But looks like syphilis. That or gonorrhea."

"What the hell is that?" Kouga was growing more disgusted by the minute.

"Western hemisphere diseases. It's quite contagious and spreads extremely fast throughout the groin. Incredibly painful and practically impossible to cure. So unless you plan on making your last fuck, I advise you to layoff her." He laughed. "She'd serve you better as a prostitute for unwelcome guests at your house."

"You're making this up."

"Trust me, you don't even _want_ to look it's so gross. I mean, normally I don't mind fucking a girl who has a couple of warts every here and there, but this one is just plain…_nasty_. I didn't even know _what_ I was looking at when I pulled the panties off."

Kouga stared at the soft creature beneath his foot for a moment considering his words.

"I don't believe you. Just who do you think you are, human?"

Inuyasha's nails dug deep into the ground. "I'm Inuyasha, jackass. I swear I'll kill you once I regain my demonic powers.

_'Demon?'_ Kagome flinched.

"Inuyasha," Kouga tapped his chin for a moment. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Everybody knows who I am!" Inuyasha shouted indignantly. I'm the Southern warrior that destroyed the entire Northern fifth flank with my bear hands. Tell me you haven't heard of that story!"

"I've heard of _a _pathetic creature who fought in the Southern ranks who so dared to take the name _Inuyasha_. I was referring to a _different_ Inuyasha.

"What the…" Inuyasha looked at him like he was an idiot. "There are no other _Inuyashas_. I'm one of a kind."

"Obviously not in the Northern territory. Never mind. I'm not in the mood for telling stories." He shook his head sadly. "So you're the demon hanyou that everyone's raving about. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"Take this necklace off of me first, and I promise you a fight like no other."

"Prayer beads?" Kouga laughed. "Is that what's holding you back? You really are a disgrace. A gift from Ginta and Hakkaku I presume. Typical childish fun, but really the idea is ingenious, if you think about it. The ability to control the transformation of humans and demons alike. Just think if we had enough prayer beads to enslave the entire Southern country? It would be so easy…"

"You wouldn't dare," Inuyasha spat.

"Humph, like I said, it's just an idea. I'm not the power-thirsty type. That kind of thing has never interested me. I can't say the same thing for Prince Sesshomaru though."

"Are you scared to fight me, chickenbitch?" Inuyasha cut in. "I don't care what kind of royal scum you worship. I'll destroy anything that threatens the freedom of my homeland."

Kouga stiffened.

"You can't be serious. Of course even if I wanted to fight you in your demon state, it couldn't be done. Only a priest or priestess can remove prayer beads. Sorry dogcrap, but you and that necklace are going to become rather good friends over the next span of time…or however long I plan on keeping you alive."

"Why you—" Inuyasha started.

"Will you just shut the hell up?" Kouga gave one final blow to his head knocking the poor hanyou out for the second time that day. "All talk, that's what you are. It gets so old after awhile"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome immediately went to his aid.

"Get the girl," Kouga commanded to the wolves behind him.

The men rushed to the girl upon order. They easily pulled her to her feet away from Inuyasha and started exploring her body.

"Don't touch her just yet." Kouga barked angrily.

With a grunt of dismal around the group, their hands fell to their sides.

"It seems like we have run into an interesting crowd today, boys," Kouga smirked. "What do you say we head home and celebrate? I think we should treat our guests to dinner tonight as well along with the other slaves we captured. We deserve a feast—it's on the house tonight." He winked deliberately.

A shout went up throughout the small pack of wolves as Kouga led the way back through the forest.

Kagome was lost amongst the crowd unable to pinpoint Inuyasha location. She honestly hoped he was okay. Her group of friends was slowly deteriorating along with her optimism that everything was indeed going to be 'okay.'

She whispered a silent prayer up the heavens as they crept deep into the forest night.

_'Someone please save me.'_

Somewhere Inuyasha stirred.

* * *

0 0 0 0

* * *

Yay! I've finally updated! pats herself on the back 

Just to let the readers know. This is a continuous war. Very much like the Hundred Years War (remember that?) when the French and English would go to war and return home after a certain span of time and then resume fighting the next day.

Ah, hooray, Pal's identity has finally been revealed. I hope all of you are happy. (If you didn't catch on, go back and read his last convo again.)

The weird part about this story's update is that I actually finished writing this chapter well over four months ago, but it's taken me so long to get myself organized that I had to put it on a temporary hiatus. So, if you would, please review? It took me forever to write this chapter and to think of where I wanted to go with the plot. And feel free to leave any tips or _constructive_ criticism.

* * *

0 0

* * *

As always, thanks to my lovely readers,

the Wannaberin

0 0 0 0


End file.
